SECRET
by kimsookyu88
Summary: Meskipun mereka tak ada hubungan darah dengannya tapi justru dari merekalah Soo hyun mendapatka apa yang ia ingin kan selama ini, kehangatan serta cinta sebuah keluarga. SooKyu
1. Chapter 1

Secret

Title : Secret ch 01

Main cast : - Kim soo hyun, Cho kyuhyun

And other.

Leght : chaptered

Warning : typo, ooc,

Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya ^-^)

Don't like don't read

Halaman yang luas dan sejuk, membuat siapa pun yang tinggal di tempat yang seperti itu pasti merasa nyaman, namun itu sepertinya tak berlaku untuk sosok yang kini tengah asyik dengan acara melamunnya. Namja 18 tahunan itu tanpak tak menikmati apa yang ada di depan nya, meskipun ia sudah tinggal lama di tempat ini tapi itu seperti tak berarti baginya.

Ia tahu kedatangannya ke tempat ini bukan murni atas keinginan nya sendiri tapi ia dipaksa untuk tinggal disini. Yang membuatnya membenci tempat ini karena orang itu, orang yang dulu begitu ia sayangi, orang yang begitu berarti untuknya. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, ia di bawa oleh orang itu ke tempat ini dengan alasan yang membuatnya begitu membenci orang itu.

Namja itu tak pernah menyangka orang itu tega membuangnya padahal ia masih begitu kecil saat itu, awalnya ia masih percaya kalau suatu hari orang itu akan kembali dan membawanya. Tapi harapan itu akhirnya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam, karena hingga saat ini pun orang itu tak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya. Meskipun Kepala biara begitu menyayanginya tapi itu terasa berdeba, pernah terbersit keinginan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini tapi saat ia melihat wajah teduh Kepala biara niat itu pun seketika luntur dan berganti dengan rasa bersalah.

Ia bertahan hingga saat ini hal itu semata-mata demi Kepala biara yang sudah begitu baik merawat dan melimpahi nya dengan kasih sayang yang memang sangat ia butuhkan. Dan lamunan itu pun buyar saat dia merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahunya.

"ternyata kau di sini?" Tanya sosok itu seraya memperlihatkan senyum malaikatnya.

Bukan nya menjawab sang namja hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang sempat terganggu.

"ternyata masih belum berubah ya?" sosok itu bergumam " sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Soo-ah?"

Lagi-lagi sosok yang di panggil Soo tak menjawab meski hanya sekedar gumaman,

"apa keberadaan ku di sini masih belum cukup untuk mu?" suara lembut itu makin terdengar lirih dan sedih.

"hyung, dan juga yang lain nya sangat menyayangimu." Lanjutnya " dan juga ada Suster Kepala dan yang lain nya akan selalu menyayangimu"

"apakah kau masih tidak mau membuka hatimu untuk kami?"

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara angin yang mengisi jeda panjang itu. Namja yang tadi di panggil Soo perlahan mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap sosok yang masih berdiri di dekatnya, Soo bisa melihat gurat lelah yang tampak di wajah tampan sang hyung. Soo tahu jika hanya orang inilah yang bersedia mengajaknya bicara seperti ini.

Dan hanya pada namja di sampingnya inilah Soo mau sedikit membuka hatinya meski tak jarang hanya orang ini lah yang berbicara sementara dia hanya diam mendengarkan. Tapi Soo salut dengan orang ada di samping nya ini, namja itu tak pernah bosan mengajaknya bicara padahal tak jarang Soo hanya mendiamkan nya tanpa merespon sedikitpun.

Bahkan di saat pertemuan pertama mereka Soo begitu membenci namja ini, itu karena Soo merasa iri dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah malaikat itu. Ditambah lagi sikap yang selalu di perlihatkan pada Soo yang terkesan sok akrab dan sok baik itu.

"kenapa hyung begitu baik padaku?" kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir merah Soo

Dan setelahnya rasa sesal itu datang, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibirnya?

Sosok itu tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan yang terontar dari bibir Soo, dipandanginya wajah Soo dan seketika senyum lembut itu terukir di bibir sang hyung, rasa senang begitu terlihat jelas di wajah tampan sang hyung. Dan Soo semakin merasa malu di pandangi dengan begitu intens seperti itu, sementara sang hyung begitu menikmati perubahan ekspresi yang jarang sekali di perlihatkan oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya dipanti ini.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah minimalis yang terletak di daerah Seoul tengah terjadi perdebatan sengit, perdebatan yang sudah sering terjadi sebenarnya dan yang menjadi penyebabnya pun masih tetap tak burubah dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Ya, masalah keturunan yang hingga saat ini masih belum bisa mereka dapatkan. Meski pun sang suami tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu tapi tidak dengan orang tua mereka.

"sampai kapan yeobo?!" seru sang istri yang mulai kesal pada suaminya yang selalu menganggap enteng setiap masalah ini kembali diperdebatkan.

"aku juga tau, apa yang aku inginkan" sang suami menjelaskan dengan sabarnya "Kangin pun pasti juga ingin segera memiliki keturunan sebagai penerus keluarga Kim"

"tapi….." belum sempat sang istri melanjutkan argumennya namja yang tadi di panggil Kangin tiba-tiba menyela perdebatan suami-istri itu.

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan, dan aku tidak mau ada yang menentang keputusan ini" kata Kangin mantab seraya menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Dan bisa ia lihat wajah penuh keterkejutan Nyonya kim. Tapi tidak dengan Tuan Kim, karena Kangin memang sudah membicarakan keputusan nya ini dengan sang ayah. Karena kedua nya tahu kalau sampai ibu Kangin ikut dalam pembicaraan itu pasti masalah adopsi itu akan berujung seperti sekarang ini.

Sementara itu Yeon Ra hanya menunduk pasrah mendengar suara mertuanya yang tak henti menghujatnya, tapi beruntung tangan Kangin tak lepas dan terus menggenggam nya dengan sangat erat.

"mwo? Adopsi?!"seru Nyonya Kim semakin berang "andwe! Oemma tidak setuju. Kalau kau sampai melakukan itu Oemma tidak akan pernah mau mengakui anak itu sebagai cucu Oemma!" setelah itu Nyonya Kim pergi meninggalkan rumah anak sulungnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Sementara itu Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan istrinya, merasa tak enak dengan hal itu, melihat Yeon Ra membuat Tuan Kim merutuki kelakuan istrinya, kenapa ia tidak bisa mencegak tindakan istrinya yang begitu frontal tadi.

" kenapa kau masih di sini Soo Hyun-ah?" Tanya suster Jang saat melihat Soo Hyun tengah asyik duduk di taman yang menjadi favoritnya untuk menyendiri.

Bukannya menjawab Soo Hyun hanya melirik sekilas kemudian melajutkan kegiatan mari melamun yang terganggu oleh pertanyaan suster Jang.

Sementara itu sang hyung yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan Soo Hyun diantar barisan anak-anak yang tengah di kumpulkan di aula oleh suster kepala.

Leeteuk pun mulai cemas saat tak mendapati apa yang ia cari, tapi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Yunho dan Yesung ia tahu harus mencari Soo Hyun kemana.

Setelah memberi kode pada kedua teman nya Leeteuk pun segera berlari keluar untuk mencari Soo Hyun. Dan benar saja saat Leeteuk sampai di taman samping gereja ia melihat Soo Hyun tengah asyik dengan kegiatan rutin nya yaitu melamun.

"Soo-ah!" seruan itu seketika membuat Soo Hyun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah nya Soo Hyun semakin menarik dirinya menjauh meski bukan dengan arti yang sebenarnya.

Tapi itulah mengapa Leeteuk semakin ingin mendekatkan diri pada Soo Hyun, ia bisa merasakan rasa kesepian dan tak percaya yang terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Soo Hyun. Karena Soo Hyun memngingatkan nya pada sahabatnya Heechul.

Selalu berlagak sok kuat padahal lemah, tapi Soo Hyun berbeda dengan Heechul, Soo Hyun itu benar-benar lemah bukan dari fisik tapi psikis. Akibat perlakuan yang telah ia terima dari orang yang begitu ia saying dan percaya.

Leeteuk tahu semua itu dari ibu Kepala biara, karena memang di panti itu Leeteuk termasuk yang palimh tua dan lama yang menjadi penghuni panti. Dan bisa di bilang Leeteuk tumbuh besar di tempat itu. Dan ketika Soo Hyun dating ke panti itu, dia sudah terkesan dengan bocah itu.

"kenapa tidak ikut berkumpul di aula?" tanyanya "kau tau, kau pasti tau kan kenapa kita semua di kumpulkan seperti itu?" lajutnya seraya duduk di sebelah Soo Hyun

"bukan kah hari seperti ini yang selalu kau tunggu-tunggu dari dulu?" meski tak di respon Leeteuk tetap melanjutkan pertanyaan nya "mungkin saja kali ini orang tua kandung mu datang untuk menjemput mu, Soo"

Soo Hyun hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan itu, ia sudah tak berkeinginan untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka, karena rasa kecewa yang selalu ia rasa kan ketika harapan itu muncul. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau di dalam hati kecil nya, Soo Hyun masih menyimpan sedikit harapan akan hal itu.

Kangin heran ketika melihat istrinya yang tampak melamun seraya memandang pada satu titik yang di yakin itu adalah taman yang ada di samping gereja yang ada di halaman samping panti yang meraka datangi kali ini. Dan hal ini tak terjadi ketika mereka mendatang beberapa panti dalam beberapa minggu ini.

Mereka hanya sebentar dan kemudian langsung pergi, seakan tak ada yang berkenan di hati sang istri, padahal Yeon Ra termasuk tipe wanita yang sangat menyukai anak-anak. Tapi sepertinya hati seorang Yeon Ra terambat pada sosok yang kini ada di salah satusudut taman panti ini. Dan benar saja, melihat gelagat sang istri Kangin segera menelusiri arah pandangan sang istri. Senyum pun terkembang di bibir Kangin. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pilihan nya kali ini tidak akan salah.

Te Be Ce


	2. Chapter 2

Secret

Title : Secret ch 02

Main cast : - Kim soo hyun, Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung

And other.

Leght : chaptered

Warning : typo, ooc,

Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya ^-^)

Don't like don't read

2 years later

Akhirnya apa yang dulu di nantikan oleh keluarga Kim, sepertinya telah di kabulkan oleh Tuhan. Nyonya Kim terlihat begitu bahagia setelah mendengar kabar itu dari sang putra. Keturunan sah yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga mereka, sebentar lagi akan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tapi Kangin mulai merasa khawatir dengan seseorang yang sudah mengisi hari-hari mereka selama dua tahun ini. Bagaimana nasib nya nanti ketika putra kandungnya lahir, meskipun itu tak terlihat sedikitpun dari sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh anak nya tapi Kangin dan Yeon Ra tetap merasa tak enak.

"Appa dan Oemma tak usah khawatir dengan Soo. Soo malah merasa senang dengan berita ini" ketulusan itu benar-benar terasa saat Soo Hyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"tapi…" belum sempat Yeon Ra melanjutkan ucapannya Soo Hyun langsung menyelanya

"meskipun kami tidak dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama, tapi Soo Hyun akan menyayanginya seperti adik kandung Soo Hyun." Dengan senyum yang terus terukir Soo Hyun mencoba meredakan kecemasan dan rasa tak enak yang terlihat begitu jelas di wajah kedua orang tua angkatnya.

"mungkin ini adalah jawaban atas doa Appa dan Oemma selama ini, dan balasan atas kebaikan yang sudah kalian lakukan karena menyayangi ku selama dua tahun ini."

Mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh putra angkatnya itu membuat Yeon Ra spontan merengkuh Soo Hyun ke dalam pelukannya, dan airmata haru langsung membasahi wajah cantik nya seperti air hujan. Ketulusan dari ucapan itu begitu terasa, Soo Hyun yang belum lama mengisi hari-hari nya bisa begitu pengertian dan paham akan dirinya.

Kangin sendiri tak pernah mengira kalau Soo Hyun bisa berpikir sedewasa itu. Meskipun ia membawa keluar Soo Hyun dari panti belum lama, tapi rasa sayang dan pengertian putra angkatnya itu seolah seperti ia adalah anak kandungnya benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa membawa Soo Hyun ke rumah ini. Karena Soo Hyun seperti sebuah berkah yang Tuhan titipkan untuk ia jaga dan sayangi.

Meskipun begitu rasa cemas itu tak lantas sirna begitu saja, karena apa yang dulu di ucapkan oleh Nyonya kim benar-benar dilakukan nya, tak pernah sekalipun ibunya menganggap Soo Hyun itu cucu nya. Bahkan tak segan Nyonya Kim memperlakukan Soo Hyun dengan sangat kasar.

Dari itulah kenapa ia dan istrinya sangat mencemaskan keadaan putra nya itu ketika ia memberitahu tentang kabar kehamilan istrinya pada sang putra.

"sampai kapan pun Soo Hyun tetap anak kandung Oemma dan Appa, jangan pernah bilang lagi kalau kamu bukan anak kandung Oemma." Yeon Ra terus bergumam diantara tangis yang masih menghiasai wajahnya.

Mendengar itu Soo Hyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, Soo Hyun benar-benar tak bisa membantah apapun dari ibu angkatnya ini, apalagi jika wanita ini sudah seperti ini dan Soo Hyun tak pernah suka melihat wanita ini meneteskan air mata apalagi karena membelanya. Sungguh satu hal yang sangat di bencinya, Soo Hyun tak pernah mengira jika kasih sayang begitu tulus itu ia dapatkan dari keluarga ini padahal mereka bukan lah orang tua kandung nya tapi dengan sangat tulus mereka menyayangi dan melimpahinya dengan cinta.

Padahal bukan siapa-siapa tapi seperti keluarga sendiri sedangkan orang yang dia harapkan selama ini bisa menyayanginya malah dengan tega meninggalkan nya. Soo Hyun pun berjanji dalam hatinya jika ia harus bisa menjadi kebanggaan orang tuanya, apapun itu ia akan berusaha menyenangkan mereka berdua karena itu adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihnya pada keluarga Kim yang sudah berbaik hati membawanya ke dalam keluarga ini. Meski pun ada satu orang yang sangat tidak menyukai akan keberadaan nya di dalam keluarga besar ini.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, dan kini semakin ramai lah rumah keluarga Kim setelah kelahiran si kecil yang sudah lama mereka nantikan. Tapi kebahagiaan itu selalu berubah setiap kali Nyonya Kim datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka, meskipun begitu Soo Hyun tidak lantas membenci nenek angkatnya, karena dia tahu sebenarnya wanita tua itu adalah tipe orang yang baik dan penyayang. Meski perlakuan yang diberikan padanya berbeda, tapi ia terlihat begitu sayang pada sang adik, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Soo Hyun.

Kangin dan Yeon Ra memberi nama Kyuhyun pada anak bungsunya, kebahagian yang tak terkira harganya untuk keduanya. Karena hal ini lah yang mereka dambakan selama hampir sepuluh tahun lama nya, dan bagaimana dengan Soo Hyun? Jangan salah, anak itu justru yang terlihat paling bersemangat jika menyangkut adik nya itu. Dan itu kadang membuat Kangin dan Yeon Ra merasa tak enak jika Nyonya Kim mulai membanding-banding kan Soo Hyun dan Kyuhyun.

Seperti hari ini, dengan tanpa perasaan Nyonya Kim menagatakan kalau hanya Kyuhyun yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam daftar ahli waris dan akan meneruskan perusahaan Kim grup. Padahal semua tahu kalau selama ini yang membatu Kangin dan Tuan Kim menyelesaikan beberapa masalah di perusaahan adalah Soo Hyun.

Tak bisa di bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Nyonya Kim kalau sampai beliau tau tentang itu.

"sepandai apapun kalau itu adalah anak sendiri rasanya memang beda," kata Nyonya Kim saat melihat kedatangan Soo Hyun.

Nyonya Kim sengaja mengeraskan suaranya saat ekor matanya menangkap bayanga Soo Hyun, dan itu membuat Tuan Kim menatap tak suka pada sang istri, sementara itu Kangin dan Yeon Ra hanya menanggapi dengan senyum getir yang sepertinya tak membuat sang Nyonya Besar menghentikan tindakan nya.

Sementara itu Soo Hyun hanya bisa diam seraya berjalan pelan ke arah ruang keluarga dimana semuanya tengah berkumpul. Dan dimana si kecil? Oh ternyata dia tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan baru yang tadi di bawakan oleh kakek dan neneknya.

Senyum Soo Hyun langsung merekah ketika iris nya menangkap bayangan si kecil yang tengah asyik bermain di karpet di dekat televisi, dan langsung saja tanpa menghiraukan sindiran-sindiran sang nenek yang semakin membuat suasana ruangan itu meningkat.

"Kyunie, asyik sekali main nya" katanya seraya duduk di dekat Kyuhyun

"Hyungie!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menghabur ke pelukan Soo Hyun "hem, Kyunie dapat mainan baru dari halmioni" dengan logat cadelnya Kyuhyun memberitahu sang hyung seraya menunjukkan mainan mobil-mobilan berwarna hitam yang tadi dimainkannya.

"hyung temani Kyunie main ini ya?"

"tapi hyung ganti baju dulu ya?"

"hem, tapi jangan lama!" ancam bocah lima tahun itu seraya membuat pose imut yang menggemaskan yang selalu jadi andalannya.

"yaksoh," Soo Hyun mengulurkan kelingkingnya dan langsung disambut oleh Kyuhyun dengan semangat, sebelum pergi Soo Hyun mengacak rambut adiknya dengan gemas membuat sang empunya lagi-lagi memasang pose cemberut yang sangat imut.

Tapi pemandangan itu justru membuat sang Nyonya besar tampak marah, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat suasana yang tadi agak tenang kembali menegang. Namun dengan tenangnya Soo Hyun tetap berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa merespon sang nenek dan membuat wanita itu lebih murka.

Dan Kyuhyun kecil yang memang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya bisa menatap sang hyung dan orang tuanya bergantian seolah meminta sebuah jawaban namun dengan segera Yeon Ra meraih anak bungsunya ke dalam gendongan dan membawanya menjauh dari situ, karena dia tak ingin putranya melihat pertengkaran yang sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi.

"Oemma?" Tanya si bungsu dengan wajah polos khas anak kecilnya yang membuat Yeon Ra ingin menangis saat itu juga, tapi ia berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Kyunie main di kamar dengan hyung, ya?"

Dengan patuh Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan sang ibu, Yeon Ra bergegas pergi ke lantai atas dimana kamar putra sulungnya berada, setelah ia mendengar suara Nyonya Kim yang mulai mengomel itu. Yeon Ra tak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar itu maka reflek dia menutup kedua telinya bocah itu dan dengan sedikit berlari ia menaiki tangga agar cepat sampai di kamar Soo Hyun.

Dan lagi-lagi pertengkaran itu harus terjadi di rumah Kangin dan Yeon Ra, meskipun terlihat tak perduli tapi sebenarnya Soo Hyun tahu dan mendengar pertengkaran yang tengah terjadi di ruang keluarga itu. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika kesalahan itu di limpahkan kepada ibunya, bukankah sekarang mereka sudah diberinya cucu yang lahir dari rahim sang ibu?

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Soo Hyun ingin marah pada neneknya itu, tapi saat melihat wajah sedih ibu nya ia hanya bisa diam dan menahan amarahnya. Kenapa harus wanita ini yang selalu di salahkan atas kehadiran nya?

Kalau pun boleh memilih sebenarnya Soo Hyun enggan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya di panti asuhan itu, sudah hampir dua tahun ia tak bertemu dengan mereka dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa rindu akan mereka menyeruak memenuhi hatinya.

Saking asyiknya melamun sampai-sampai Soo Hyun tak menyadari kalau di dalam kamar itu bukan hanya ada dirinya, hati Yeon Ra seolah tertohok dengan pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata teduhnya. Memang bukan kali ini saja ia memergoki putra sulungnya yang tengah asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri, meski selalu tersenyum Yeon Ra tahu putra sulungnya itu belum sepenuhnya bisa membuka hatinya.

Yeon Ra sebenanya merasa ia masih belum bisa menjadi orang tua untuk Soo Hyun.

"hyung….. Hyun hyung….." panggilan itu membuat Yeon Ra dan Soo Hyun tersentak dari pergulatan hati mereka masing-masing, Yeon Ra segera menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya karena bocah itu terus bergerak minta turun, begitu kedua kaki mungil nya menapaki lantai kamar Soo Hyun bocah itupun langsung berlari menaiki kasur mediun milik hyung nya.

"Hyun hyung, jangan sedih nde?" kata bocah itu seraya memeluk tubuh Soo Hyun yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. "Kyunie, sayang sama hyung" kata-kata polos khas anak-anak itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu membuat air mata Yeon Ra yang sedari tadi di tahan akhirnya tumpah. Yeon Ra tak menyangka anak bungsunya bisa berkata seperti itu. Sementara itu Soo Hyun hanya bisa memandang adiknya bingung,bagaimana mungkin anak 5 tahun bisa berkata sepeti itu. Sedangkan Yeon Ra sendiri hanya bisa sesenggukan menahan tangis haru karena tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Kyunie janji, akan jadi anak baik." Katanya lagi "karena Kyunie sangat sayang pada Hyun hyung" meskipun gumaman itu teredam karena Kyuhyun memeluk dada Soo Hyun dengan sangat erat, tapi Soo Hyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Untuk sesaat Soo Hyun merasakan dada nya sesak tapi ada sebuah rasa yang tak bisa dia jelaskan ketika ia mendengar itu dari si bungsu. Kehangatan yang seolah membungkus rapat hatinya yang sempat terasa nyeri. Ungkapan rasa yang selalu bisa membuat Soo Hyun melupakan semua rasa sakit hatinya.

Sementara itu Yeon Ra masih berdiri di tempatnya seolah kakinya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, melihat kedekatan kedua putranya itu membuat Yeon Ra semakin tak rela jika harus kehilangan Soo Hyun, apapun nanti yang akan dilakukan oleh ibu mertuanya Yeon Ra akan melindungi keduanya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Oemma," panggilan itu seketika membawa jiwa Yeon Ra kembali ke alam nyata dan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Soo Hyun air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kini kembali menetes.

"Soo-ah," suara Yeon Ra terdengar serak ketika memanggil sang putra, Soo Hyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pangilan itu, ia tahu apa yang membuat sang ibu begitu terlihat sedih seperti ini. Pasti di bawah sana tengah terjadi perdebatan, itu mengapa sekarang Yeon Ra ada di kamarnya.

Kebiasaan yang dari dulu selalu di lakukan sang ibu jika sang nenek lampir itu datang ke rumah ini dan mengomel. Maka Yeon Ra akan bersembunyi di kamar Soo Hyun, mungkin bermaksud untuk menenangkan sang putra dari rasa benci sang nenek.

"Hyun hyung, Kyunie mengantuk" gumaman si bungsu itu membuyarkan suasana sepi yang terentang diantara Soo Hyun dan Yeon Ra "Kyunie mau tidur dekat Hyun hyung, ne?" bocah itu tampak mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut dan langsung merebahkan tubuh montoknya di samping sang hyung, setelah bergerak-gerak menyamankan posisinya bocah itu pun langsung teridur pulas.

Soo Hyun dan Yeon Ra hanya saling bertukar pandang kemudian tersenyum melihat kelakuan ajaib dongsaeng dan juga putra bungsunya itu. Setelah itu keduanya menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah terbang merenda mimpi indahnya.

Kangin langsung tersenyum lega saat mendapati pemandangan yang ada di depan nya saat ini, akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum lega saat mendapati istri dan ke dua anaknya tengah tertidur pulas di kamar si sulung.

Kangin mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu kemudian pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengistirahatkan ototnya yang tadi dibuat tegang oleh sang ibu.

Te Be Ce


	3. Chapter 3

Secret

Title : Secret ch 03

Main cast : - Kim soo hyun, Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung

And other.

Leght : chaptered

Warning : typo, ooc, gaje, dan mungkin membosankan /

Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya ^-^)

Don't like don't read

"aku ingin dia kembali pada ku apapun yang terjadi!" seru seseorang yang ada di sebuah ruangan remang-remang di salah satu bangunan yang bisa di bilang mewah itu.

"tapi bukankah kau sudah membuangnya, Noona?" sang lawan bicara mencoba berargumen.

"aku tahu, tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa dia bisa kita manfaatkan untuk membuat Kim Grup bisa beralih ke tangan kita" senyum licik terlihat setelah perempuan itu mengatakan tujuan busuknya.

Sang lawan bicara tampak berpikir setelah mendengar jawaban itu, benar juga bukan kah ini adalah tujuan yang mereka rencanakan selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Dendam yang tersimpan karena rasa tak terima atas apa yang pernah ia dapatkan dari perlakuan yang sangat tidak pantas dari sang pemilik Kim Grup.

"aku sudah lama sekali menunggu kesempatan bagus seperti ini," katanya lagi "kau tau gara-gara siapa Noona jadi seperti ini?"

"kalau saja nenek tua itu tidak berbuat curang mungkin, aku masih bisa bersama dengan anak ku saa ini." Suara wanita itu berubah ketika ia kembali mengingat masa lalu yang membuatnya berbuat tega kepada darah daging nya sendiri.

Meskipun rasa sesal itu kadang datang, tapi seolah dia tidak merasakan hal itu, karena hati nya seperti telah mendingin dan beku. Tapi meski bagaimanapun hati seorang ibu tak pernah bisa berdusta kalau dia juga merindukan anaknya.

"apa yang kau dapatkan kali ini hyung?" Tanya seorang namja pada orang yang tadi ia panggil hyung yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"eemm, tidak banyak" sang namja menjawab seraya terus memperhatikan kertas yang ia pegang. "ini masih kurang untuk di jadikan bukti, aku harus memperluas daerah pencarian kita."

"apa perlu kita meminta bantuan teman hyung yang ada di daerah selatan?"

"itu masih belum perlu, Sungie-ah" namja yang di panggil Sungie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sang hyung.

"heem," sang namja yang tadi dipanggil hyung tampak menghela napas lelah, ini mungkin adalah kasus tersulit yang ia tangani, meskipun hampir sesulit apapun kasus yang ia kerjakan selalu berhasil tapi yang kali ini seolah semua jalan untuk nya bisa menemukan sang pelaku seperti tertutup rapat oleh kabut tebal yang membentang di depan nya.

Setelah itu hanya sunyi yang terjadi diantara keduanya, kedua namja itu tampak larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian namja yang tadi di panggil Sungie atau Yesung itu bertanya pada sang hyung.

"hyung, kira-kira sekarang ini bagaimana kabar Soo Hyun, ya?" pertanyaan Yesung seketika membuat sang hyung tersenyum,

"kau benar juga, sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu dengan nya lagi setelah acara natal kemaren,saat dia dan keluarganya berkujung ke panti" sang hyung kembali terlamun saat mengingat acara pertemuan akhir tahun itu.

Senyum yang tadi telihat di wajah teduh sang hyung tiba-tiba berubah muram ketika ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu terlihat jelas oleh Yesung, namja itu tahu kalau sang hyung sebenarnya tengah memikirkan masalah lain hingga membuat nya tak bisa konsen pada kasus yang kini sedang mereka tangani.

Tapi Yesung tak bisa mengorek hal itu karena sang hyung tak pernah mau bercerita tentang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan selain kasus yang sedang mereka tangani saat ini. Sempat terpikir oleh Yesung kalau hal itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan dongsaeng mereka Soo Hyun, tapi bukan kah sekarang anak itu sudah nyaman dengan keluarga barunya?

Entah lah itu hanyalah dugaan Yesung saja tapi, terbersit niat untuk namja itu mencari tahu sendiri tanpa ia bilang pada sang hyung.

Waktu pun begitu cepat berlalu tanpa terasa dan kini Kyuhyun semakin tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan tampan. Begitupun dengan Soo Hyun, meskipun masih duduk di elementary school Kyuhyun seperti tak menunjukkan hal itu, begitupun dengan sang hyung di usianya yang terbilang masih muda ia sudah di percaya sang ayah untuk membantu di perusahaan yang di pegang sang ayah. Meskipun masih dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi tapi Soo Hyun dan Kangin sangat menikmati hal itu.

Soo Hyun hanya akan ke kantor kalau sang ayah membutuhkan nya, meski tak jarang Soo Hyun membantu ayahnya dari rumah ataupun dari Kampusnya. Itu mereka lakukan agar sang nenek tak menaruh curiga.

Dan yang tahu tentang taktik ini hanyalah Tuan Kim karena ide ini adalah hasil pemikiran beliau. Karena Tuan Kim tahu kalau Soo Hyun memiliki jiwa sebagai seorang pemimpin yang Soo Hyun sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Dan satu orang lagi yang tahu tentang ide gila Tuan Kim tersebut dia adalah Han Yeon Ra istri kesayangan dan juga menantu kebanggaan Tuan Kim. Meski awalnya Yeon Ra menentang hal itu tapi akhirnya ia menuruti saja apa yang menjadi keinginan ayah mertuanya itu.

Meskipun begitu ada sebuah rasa sesal mendalam yang kini dirasakan oleh Soo Hyun. Ya, selama ini siapa Soo Hyun sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu selain orang tua dan juga Nyonya dan Tuan Kim. Kyuhyun? Bocah itu tak pernah tahu kalau sebenarnya hyung yang sangat ia kagumi bukan lah hyung kandungnya, karena memang Kangin dan Yeon Ra tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang jati diri Soo Hyun di depan Kyuhyun.

Itu terjadi setelah Yeon Ra mengandung Kyuhyun, dan Karena perlakuan Nyonya Kim pada Soo Hyun setelah tahu kalau dia akan memiliki penerus dan bakal calon pewaris yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga Kim.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti seandainya Nyonya Besar itu membuka rahasia ini di depan cucu kesayangannya, maka itulah kenapa Soo Hyun tidak berani terang-terangan membantu di perusahaan ayahnya. Karena salah satu kesepakatan yang di buat Nyonya Kim agar dia mau menutup mulutnya adalah Soo Hyun tidak pernah di ijinkan untuk ikut campur dalam mengurusi perusahaannya.

Karena bagi sang Nyonya besar yang berhak atas semua asset Kim Grup hanyalah orang-orang yang ia masukkan dan diakui di dalam silsilah keluarga besarnya. Dan Nyonya Kim menganggap Soo Hyun hanyalah orang luar yang tak memiliki andil apapun.

Sangat miris memang, meskipun begitu Soo Hyun masih merasa beruntung karena Kangin dan Yeon Ra serta Tuan Kim masih memberinya kepercayaan atas dirinya di perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Hari itu langit tiba-tiba mendung, dan angin bertiup sangat kencang. padahal pagi nya matahari begitu cerah bersinar. Entahlah, ini seperti sebuat firasat. Soo Hyun yang saat itu baru selesai dengan kuliahnya segera bergegas untuk pulang dan menjemput Kyuhyun di sekolahnya.

Soo Hyun agak mempercepat jalannya ketika ia sampai di belokkan terakhir sebelum sekolah Kyuhyun. Namun langkah namja itu terhenti ketika ada sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam menghalangi jalan nya.

" mau kemana kau anak muda?" pria dengan setelan serba hitam dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu tampak menyeringai.

"nu… nuguya?" Soo Hyun sedikit gugup saat dia bertanya.

Pria yang ada di depan Soo Hyun hanya tersenyum licik, dengan lagak sok nya pria itu berjalan mendekati Soo Hyun. Dengan posisi yang tak menguntungkan Soo Hyun hanya bisa pasrah saat pria itu menghimpitnya di antara tembok pembatas yang ada di belakangnya.

Wajah pria itu seolah mengingatkan Soo Hyun pada seseorang, tapi saat ia mencoba mengingatnya bayangan itu terlihat kabur dan tak jelas. Tapi sosok yang ada di depan nya ini seperti tak asing untuk nya. Soo Hyun seperti merasakan ada kedekatan yang aneh dengan pria di depan nya ini.

Semakin ia mencoba mengingatnya ada rasa ketakutan yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam batin nya. Soo Hyun seolah bisa merasakan akan terjadi hal buruk setelah ini. Tapi itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh dari hati nya, ini mungkin hanya kebetulan. Dan Soo Hyun tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain cara bagaiman ia bisa lepas dari pria aneh ini.

Dan dengan cepat otak nya berpikir mencari jalan untuk meloloskan diri. Akhirnya celah itu pun ia dapatkan saat sang pria aneh itu kehilangan sedikit fokusnya saat ponsel dalam kantong jas nya berdering. Dengan agak kesal dia menjawab telepon yang mengganggu kesenangannya itu. Dan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Soo Hyun.

Kyuhyun heran saat ia melihat Soo Hyun datang dengan napas terengah-engah dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Apa hyung nya itu habis marathon dari kampusnya untuk sampai di sekolahnya ini?

Padahal kyuhyun tak menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat menjemputnya, dan Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati wajah hyung nya terlihat pucat.

"Hyunie hyung, gwenchanayo?" Tanya nya penuh kecemasan.

"nan gwenchanayo, saeng" meskipun senyum terukir di wajah manis Soo Hyun tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

Kyuhyun malah semakin curiga hingga reflek tangan nya menyentuh dahi sang hyung untuk memastikan kecurigaan nya. Tak ada yang aneh, tapi kenapa wajah hyungnya tampak begitu pucat, Kyuhyun hendak bertanya tapi Soo Hyun langsung mengelendeng adik nya itu untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"hyung…" panggilan itu hanya dibalas Soo Hyun dengan gumaman

"heem" tanpa menoleh Soo Hyun merespon panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Hyunie hyung….!" Serunya lagi seraya mengibaskan genggaman tangan sang hyung.

"waeyo, saeng?" Tanya Soo Hyun dengan wajah penuh keheranan melihat keanehan Kyuhyun itu.

"kenapa kau tak pernah mau jujur pada Kyunie?" semakin heranlah Soo Hyun mendengar pertanyyan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini, marah tanpa alasan. Padahal meskipun Soo Hyun kadang tak terlalu merespon baik apa yang di tanyakan oleh adik nya itu.

"apa Hyunie hyung sudah tak sayang lagi sama Kyunie?" wajah memelas itu seketika membuat Soo hyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, saeng?" Soo Hyun semakin heran saja ada apa sebenarnya dengan adiknya itu, "apa ada yang mengganggumu tadi di sekolah?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang kian menunduk. Dan itu membuat rasa cemas Soo Hyun kian bertambah, apa pria tadi mendatangi Kyuhyun? Tapi bagaimana mungkin, sementara Soo Hyun sendiri baru bertemu dengan pria aneh itu tadi. Tidak mungkin, pria itu tidak mungkin tau kalau Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya.

Sepanjang jalan itu pikiran Soo Hyun terus tertuju pada sosok pria yang tadi di temuinya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dan ada urusan apa hingga pria itu menghadangnya? Pikiran Soo Hyun terus berkutat dengan itu, di tambah lagi dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah.

Kepala Soo Hyun semakin terasa berat saja, hingga sesampainya dia dan Kyuhyun di rumah setelah mengucapkan salam pada sang Oemma, soo Hyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang Oemmanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bocah itu semakin merasa bersalah pada sang hyung atas apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Apa karena pertanyaan bodonya tadi yang membuat Soo Hyun hyung nya seperti itu? Tadi sesaat sebelun hyung nya pergi ke kamar, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau sang hyung tampak tak sehat dan wajahnya juga pucat. Tapi karena ego yang masih bercokol di dadanya dia enggan untuk mengalah kali ini.

Sementara itu Kangin dan Yeon Ra hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang melihat gelagat aneh kedua putra nya itu. Hal ini baru kali ini mereka lihat, meskipun kadang kedua nya saling bertengkar tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Dan ini benar-benar membuat keduanya curiga. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang mereka tak tahu?

Kerena Soo Hyun tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya, akhirnya Kangin memutuskan untuk melihat Soo Hyun ke kamarnya. Dan apa yang Kangin dapati saat ia masuk ke kamar putra sulungnya membuatnya harus menghela napas. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat putra sulungnya seperti itu. Meski pikiran buruk sempat melintas di benaknya tapi dengan cepat Kangin menepis itu jauh-jauh.

Untuk sejenak Kangin hanya berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Soo Hyun, sebelum menghampiri Soo Hyun, Kangin mengunci pintu kamar itu agar tak ada yang masuk saat ia mencoba berbicara dengan putra sulungnya.

"Soo-ah" panggilnya seraya menghampiri Soo hyun yang tengah melamun seraya memgang sesuatu di tangan nya.

Tak ada tanggapan apapun, Kangin memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Soo Hyun yang duduk di lantai tanpa alas apapun itu.

"apa….. tadi…. kau bertemu dengan orang itu?" pertanyaan itu sukses membawa Soo Hyun kembali kealam nyata dan saat namja itu menolehkan pandangan nya, Kangin reflek memejamkan matanya dan seketika itu juga rasa nyeri seakan meremas dadanya.

Melihat reaksi Kangin menambah rasa bingung Soo Hyun dengan sosok pria yang tadi di temuinya. Apa ayah nya mengenal pria aneh itu, tapi ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antar dirinya dan pria misterius itu dan juga apa hungungan semua itu dengan keluarga ayahnya. Apa mungkin ini semua ada hubungan nya dengan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakannya? Soo Hyun benar-benar tak tahu akan hal itu, tapi melihat reaksi ayah nya tadi sepertinya ini memang ada hubungan nya dengan masa lalunya dan itu semakin membuat rasa takut yang ia rasakan belakangan ini semakin bercokol di hatinya.

TeBeCe


	4. Chapter 4

Secret

Title : Secret ch 04

Main cast : - Kim soo hyun, Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung

And other.

Leght : chaptered

Warning : typo, ooc, gaje, dan mungkin membosankan /

Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya ^-^)

Don't like don't read

Kangin hanya diam, ini belum saat nya Soo Hyun mengetahui rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari putra nya. Meski pun suatu saat nanti Soo Hyun akan mengetahuinya juga tapi untuk sekarang ini cukup ia dan Tuan Kim saja yang tahu masalah yang sebenarnya tetang siapa yang tadi menemui Soo Hyun.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan nya. Padahal di dalam perjanjian yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu kalau Soo Hyun belum dewasa orang-orang itu tidak akan menemui putra nya. Kangin benar-benar tak mengira kalau mereka telah memulai aksi nya.

Kesepakatan yang sempat membuat dirinya dan Yeon Ra bertengkar meski akhirnya sang istri mau mengalah, tapi Kangin tahu ini semua sebenarnya adalah siasat Nyonya Kim untuk menyingkirkan Soo Hyun secara perlahan.

Keheningan itu membuat Soo Hyun merasa tak enak pada ayahnya, setelah beberapa detik berlalu Soo Hyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang membuatnya jengah itu dengan bertanya pada sang ayah tentang Kyuhyun.

Mengalihkan perhatian, Kangin mengerti itu. Soo Hyun memang selalu seperti itu. Dan itu di ketahui oleh Kangin setelah hampir satu tahun saat Kangin membawa Soo Hyun dari panti asuhan tempatnya di besarkan.

Lagi-lagi Yesung memergoki hyung nya yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas yang terlihat berserakan di meja yang ada di hadapan namja yang sudah bersamanya hampir 26 tahun ini. Meskipun kedekatan mereka mulai terjalin saat mereka sama-sama menghuni sebuah panti yang sama dengan Soo Hyun.

"hyung… " panggilnya, namun yang ia panggil tak langsung menjawab karena dia tengah asyik dengan tumpukan berkas yang ada di hadapan nya " Teuki hyung!" panggilnya lagi dengan agak keras, tapi agi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari namja yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk itu.

"aku menemukan ini di lemari pakaian Soo Hyun, yang ada dipanti!" Yesung meletakkan selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah foto seorang anak kecil dan seorang wanita, Yesung tahu kalau anak kecil yang ada di dalam foto itu pastilah Soo Hyun sedangkan yang wanita Yesung menduga itu adalah ibu Soo Hyun.

"Sungie-ah?" Leeteuk langsung meraih apa yang tadi di sodorkan yesung di depan nya, bergantian ia pandangi foto yang ada di tangannya dan Yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya. "kau…. Bagaimana… bisa kau mendapatkan ini?" Leeteuk tak pernah menyangka dengan apa yang di temukan oleh Yesung. Mungkin ini bisa dia jadikan petunjuk.

"ye?" Yesung agak bingung ketika Leeteuk bertanya tentang bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan foto itu. Yesung sendiri juga heran saat ia menemukan itu di antara barang-barang yang tak di bawa oleh Soo Hyun, padahal setahu mereka foto ini tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari dalam saku Soo Hyun.

Dan semakin heran lah keduanya karena hasil temuan yang tak terduga itu. Entah Soo Hyun lupa atau memang sengaja meninggalkan nya saat ia di bawa oleh keluarga barunya. Mungkin kah Soo Hyun benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Leeteuk. Benarkah Soo Hyun ingin melepaskan semua kepahitan masa lalunya? Tapi mungkin kah ia bisa lepas dari takdirnya?

Somewhere…..

"apa kau menemukan orang yang benar?" Tanya sosok yang tengah duduk di balik sebuah meja marmer yang terletak di sebuah ruangan minimalis tapi terlihat mewah karena perabotan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"aku sangat yakin," jawabnya seraya menghisap batang rokok yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. "bahkan aku mengenali tanda lahir yang mungkin tak diketahui oleh bocah malang itu." Sentum licik terukir di bibir pria itu.

"tapi…. Apa bocah itu tahu kalau itu kau?"

Sang pria tampak terdiam sejenak dan mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Soo Hyun. Dan dengan senyum menyebalkan pria itu meyakinkan temannya kalau Soo Hyun tak akan mengenalinya.

Dan keduanya pun tertawa karena rencana yang mereka susun selama ini, tinggal menunggu hasil. Membuat Kim Grup beralih ke tangan mereka, dan membuat klan Kim membayar apa yang telah membuat mereka menderita selama ini. Dan lagi-lagi Soo Hyun akan dijadikan senjata untuk melancarkan aksi biadab mereka.

Setelah kejadian waktu itu tampaknya Kyuhyun masih belum mau menegur Soo Hyun padahal Soo Hyun sudah tak mempermasalahkan apa yang membuat adiknya itu marah. Tapi sepertinya itu tak terjadi pada Kyuhyun, bocah itu masih betah mendiamkan sang hyung. Tak jarang pula Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan Soo Hyun yang datang untuk menjempuynya di sekolah. Meskipun begitu tak membuat Soo Hyun menghentikan rutinitas nya itu.

Dan ini sudah hari ke 10 Kyuhyun tak menegur sang hyung meski tak menolak jika Soo Hyun menjemputnya di sekolah, karena sudah merasa jengah dengan sikap diam Kyuhyun akhirnya Soo Hyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada adiknya itu.

"Kyu," panggilnya saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah asyik bermain psp di ruang santai. "bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa merespon apapun dengan permintaan sang hyung. Soo Hyun mencoba mendekati Kyuhyundan duduk di samping dongsaeng nya yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya itu.

"apa kau masih marah dengan hyung?" Tanya nya langsung, mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika jari Kyuhyun yang tadi dengan lincah memainkan psp langsung berhenti. "hyung minta maaf kalau sikap hyung kemaren membuatmu tak suka,"

Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku hyung. Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah pada Soo Hyun karena permintaan maaf itu, tidak seharusnya hyung nya itu meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak dia lakukan. Yang harusnya meminta maaf itu aku Hyunie hyung. Iner Kyuhyun.

"hyung benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja…." Soo Hyun tampak engan untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang kini sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, membuat Kyuhyun kini berubah tegang, meski tak ingin memperlihatkan perubahan sikapnya tapi namja itu kini sepenuhnya menunggu apa yang akan Soo Hyun katakan setelah ini.

Tapi sepertinya keingintahuan Kyuhyun tak akan bisa terjawab karena Soo Hyun tampak tak berkeinginan untuk membuka apa yang tadi ingin dia utarakan pada adiknya.

"kau membuang waktu ku hyung," Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Soo Hyun yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nada tak suka dari suara adiknya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun langsung mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena kata-kata yang tadi terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Padahal bukan itu yang ia maksudkan tapi entah kenapa melihat Soo Hyun yang tak jadi menjelaskan maksud perkataan nya tadi membuat Kyuhyun kembali marah atas ketidak pekaan nya.

Sedangkan Soo Hyun masih termangu di kursi yang tadi ia pakai duduk bersama Kyuhyun. Soo Hyun mulai merasa kalau tak seharusnya ia memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang ini, tapi ia juga ingin adiknya itu tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Soo Hyun tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu dari orang lain. Walaupun sang ayah sudah berpesan kalau dia tak perlu memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini.

Tapi suatu saat Kyuhyun pasti tahu tentang kebenaran akan jati diri nya, siapa Soo Hyun dan dari mana asalnya. Yang tak ingin Soo Hyun lihat adalah reaksi Kyuhyun saat ia tahu kalau hyung yang begitu ia sayangi selama ini bukanlah hyung kadungnya tapi hanya orang lain yang datang dari sebuah panti di salah satu sudut kota Seoul.

Soo Hyun bisa membayangkan kekecewaan yang akan Kyuhyun rasa kan saat rahasia itu terbongkar. Mungkin ini saat nya untuk Soo Hyun untuk menyiapkan hati nya jika suatu saat rahasianya terbongkar.

Sebelum beranjak kembali ke kamarnya, Soo Hyun telah memikirkan apa yang nanti akan ia sampaikan pada ayah dan ibunya tentang rencana yang terlintas di benaknya, seandainya dia harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga nya ini dan akan kemana nantinya setelah dia keluar dari rumah ini. Dan untuk Kyuhyun, Soo hyun akan membuat anak itu bisa lepas dari nya meski pun ia harus membuat dongsaenya itu membencinya.

Soo Hyun tak menyadari jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak benar-benar pergi dari situ. Namja itu sedari tadi melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung nya. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya saat ia melihat hyung nya yang hanya termangu seorang diri saat tadi dia meninggalkan hyung nya itu.

Melihat wajah sang hyung yang seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa jahat karena mendiamkan hyung nya. Padahal soo Hyun tak melakukan apapun tapi entah kenapa melihat sikap hyung nya yang tak mau jujur itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Padahal kalau hyung nya itu mau sekali saja berkata jujur tentang apa yang kini dirasakannya Kyuhyun akan langsung memaafkannya, walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak membenci hyung nya itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tengah menyembunyikan satu hal penting dari sang hyung.

Maafkan Kyunie hyung, sebenarnya Kyunie tahu apa yang tadi ingin Sungie hyung katakan. Kyuhyun membatin seraya maniknya tak lepas dari bayangan Soo Hyun yang perlahan meninggalkan ruang tengah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan ini dari ku hyung? Sampai kapan? Kyuhyun hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Meskipun ia tinggal bersama tapi Kyuhyun merasa tak mengenal siapa sebenarnya hyung nya itu. Meski tinggal lam satu rumah tapu Kyuhyun merasa kalau Soo Hyun kini kian jauh untuk ia dekati seperti dulu saat ia masih balita.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun bertekat untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang di sembunyikan oleh hyung nya itu. Dan orang yang pasti tahu adalah ayahnya, baiklah Kyuhyun pasti akan mencari tahu hal itu dari ayahnya, meski mungkin itu agak sulit tapi ia bertekat tak akan mundur sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia tahu.

"ini tidak mungkin!" suara itu seketika menghentikan aktifitas Tuan Kim yang tengah asyik membaca Koran sore nya di ruang keluarga.

"yeobo, apa maksudnya ini!" teriak Nyonya Kim seraya menghampiri suaminya, "ini… ini apa yang telah kalian lakukan di belakang ku!"

Tuan Kim dengan santai melipat Koran yang tadi di bacanya dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja di depan nya. Dirainya kertas yang tadi di bawa oleh Nyonya Kim dan membacanya. Tuan Kim agak terkejut saat manic nya melihat isi kertas yang ada di tangan nya tapi dengan pandai Tuan Kim menyembunyikan itu dari sang istri agar Nyonya Kim tak curiga.

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja! Apa maksud isi kertas itu yeobo?!"

"memangnya kenapa dengan isi surat ini?" dengan santai Tuan Kim menjawab "ini kan hanya surat biasa dan tak ada yang salah dengan isinya."

"kau bilang tak ada yang salah? Lantas kenapa ada nama anak itu di sini?" Tanya Nyonya Kim seraya menunjuk nama Soo Hyun yang tercantum di dalam kertas yang di pegang oleh suaminya itu.

"aku tak mau tahu. Yang jelas saat kertas ini ada di meja kerja ku lagi, nama anak itu harus diganti" ancam Nyonya Kim "kalau sampai itu masih tetap ada, maka aku tak akan segan untuk mengusir anak itu dari rumah anak ku."

Tuan Kim tak member respon apapun atas kelakuan istrinya itu. Karena pria itu tahu kapan ia hanrus mengambil tindakan dan kapan dia harus diam. Setelah kepergian istrinya Tuan Kim segera menghubungi Kangin untuk membahas masalah ini.

Seperti biasa nya jika tak ada jam kuliah, Soo Hyun selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Hari ini tak ada satu mata kuliahpun yang bisa ia pahami, masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun masih belum juga dapat terselesaikan meskipun sang ayah sudah membantunya dan sikap diam Kyuhyun semakin menjadi saja. Bahkan bujukan ibunya pun hanya seperti angin lalu bagi Kyuhyun.

Soo Hyun benar-benar tak habis piker dengan adik nya itu. Meskipun tadi saat ia mengantarnya ke sekolah seperti biasa tapi Soo Hyun tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih marah padanya. Haruskah ia memberitahu rahasianya pada Kyuhyun sekarang? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia bisa habis oleh ayahnya jika ia buka mulut sekarang. Baiklah Soo Hyun memutuskan bolos dijam kuliah terakhir hari ini, ia harus bicara dengan adiknya.

Soo Hyun beruntung saat ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun bertepatan dengan jam pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Soo Hyun menunggu adiknya keluar di samping gerbang tempat biasa ia menunggu. Namun setelah beberapa menit Soo Hyun tak juga melihat sosok Kyuhyun, akhirnya Soo Hyun bertanya pada salah satu murid yang kebetulan melintas di depan nya.

"em, apa kau kenal dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Soo Hyun ramah.

"Kyuhyun?" namja itu agak bingung saat Soo Hyun bertanya.

"eh maksud ku Kim Kyuhyun, dia murid sekolah ini juga"

"oh Kim Kyuhyun, maksud mu anak itu?" kata namja itu seraya menunjuk ke sudut sekolah dimana Kyuhyun tengah di kerumuni oleh beberapa orang anak yang lebih tua dari nya.

Seketika Soo Hyun membelalak kaget saat kedua manic tajam nya menemukan pemandangan yang di tunjuk oleh namja yang tadi ia tanyai tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa menunggu lagi Soo Hyun berlari menghampiri adik nya.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga membuat Soo Hyun tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, hanya saja saat seseorang menghantankan pukulan ke arah Kyuhyun dia langsung berdiri di depan tubuh adiknya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian Soo Hyun merasakan dada sebelah kirinya terasa seperti dicengkram dengan sangat kuat dan terasa nyeri yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

TeBeCe


	5. Chapter 5

Secret

Title : Secret ch 05

Main cast : Kim soo hyun, Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung

And other.

Leght : chaptered

Warning : typo, ooc, gaje, dan mungkin membosankan /

Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya ^-^)

Don't like don't read

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku, saat melihat Soo Hyun di hajar di depan matanya. Entah bagaimana kejadian nya yang jelas saat ia akan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ada beberapa orang tak di kenal menghampirinya. Saat salah satu dari mereka akan melayangkan pukulan ke arah nya tiba-tiba Soo Hyun datang dan berdiri di depan nya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu kapan hyung nya itu datang dan tiba-tiba ada di depannya. padahal Kyuhyun tak begitu peduli dengan hyung nya akhir-akhir ini, tapi Soo Hyun masih mau melindunginya. Tindakan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun malu sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Meskipun hyung nya bisa beladiri tapi dengan lawan yang tak seimbang dan ditambah jelas saja Soo Hyun menjadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang itu, tapi apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyu, anak itu hanya bisa diam dan melihat saja, benar-benar pecundang.

Saat melihat lawan nya tak berdaya maka orang-orang itu pun meninggalkan Soo hyun dan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Kyu…Hyun-ah," panggilan itu terdengar sangat pelan dan serak "kau… tidak… apa-apa…. Kan?" Soo Hyun berusaha untuk bangun tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menghantam dada kirinya. Spontan ia mencengkaram nya dengan sangat kuat mencoba untuk mengurangi nya tapi rasa sesak itu kian bertambah saja dan hampir-hampir ia tak sanggup menahan nya lebih lama lagi.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki Soo Hyun mencoba untuk meraih kaki Kyuhyun yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kyuhyunie," sekali lagi Soo Hyun berusaha memanggil adiknya,tapi sepertinya itu masih belum membuat Kyuhyun keluar dari lamunan nya. Barulah saat Soo Hyun meraih kaki namja itu, Kyuhyun seketika terjingkat dan melihat Soo Hyun yang kini tergeletak di bawahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat menghawatirkan.

"Hyunie hyung…" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu Soo hyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena pandangan nya berubah menjadi gelap. Dan dia pingsan, tapi sebelum itu Soo Hyun masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya berberapa kali.

"kerja yang bagus," kata sosok namja paruh baya pada seorang namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah ini." Namja itu tampak tersenyum puas atas kerja anak buahnya.

"ye, Sajangnim." Jawab sang bawahan seraya membungkuk hormat.

"baiklah kau boleh kembali ke pekerjaan mu sekarang."

"ye, Sajangnim." Setelah membungkuk sang suruhan pun pergi meninggalkan sang tuan yang tengah menikmati wine di tangannya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" batin nya dengan sorot mata yang seketika berubah sedih.

Setelah menaruh gelas yang tadi di pegang nya pria paruh baya itu duduk di kursi kerjanya. Perlahan ia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang selalu ia simpan di tempat itu. Pria itu memandang dengan sedih sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Appa menemukan mu." Pria itu begumam seraya terus memandang bingkai yang ada di tangan nya.

"Appa bersyukur karena kau berada di tempat yang tepat." Pria itu tersenyum simpul ketika tadi ia mendengar kabar perkembangan tentang pencarian yang sekian lama ia lakukan membuahkan hasil yang sangat bagus.

Tak sia-sia ia membayar mahal detektif untuk mencari kebaradaan putra semata wayangnya. Tapi pandangan itu berubah saat ia ingat penyebab ia harus kehilangan buah hatinya. Wanita itu, wanita yang sudah tega membuang darah dagingnya dan membuat nya terpisah dan tak bisa melihat putranya.

Rasa marah itu kian menjadi saat ia ingat kata-kata istrinya saat pertemuan nya kembali beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berjanji dalam hati kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putranya, ia akan membalas dua kali lipat atas apa yang dialami oleh putra semata wayangnya.

Kangin langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat saat ia mendapat telpon dari Yeon Ra kalau Soo Hyun dan Kyuhyun saat ini ada di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Berbagai pikiran buruk terus berkelebat di benaknya. Apa lagi saat ia mendengar suara istrinya yang serak saat tadi menelpon sudah bisa di pastikan kalau sudah terjadi hal buruk dengan kedua anaknya.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kangin langsung berlari menuju ruang informasi untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang putra saat ini. Kangin benar-benar tak peduli jika dia sebenarnya tak boleh berlari di ruang UGD tapi Kangin tak mau membuang waktu nya untuk bisa bertemu dan melihat kondisi Soo Hyun serta istrinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Yeon Ra," panggilnya setelah ia melihat istrinya tengah duduk di kursi ruang tunggu di depan UGD dan di sebelahnya tampak si bungsu yang terus menunduk dengan bahu yang tampak gemetar.

Kangin bergegas menghampiri keduanya, Yeon Ra langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan suaminya saat melihat Kangin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan tangis yang kembali terdengar Yeon Ra menceritakan apa yang tadi di sampaikan oleh Dokter sebelum membawa Soo Hyun ke dalam ruang Operasi.

Kangin dengan sabar mengusap punggung istrinya, meskipun ia juga sedih tapi Kangin berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dan saat manic Kangin menangkap sosok putra bungsunya rasa sakit itu kembali ia rasakan. Dapat ia lihat putra nya pasti sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Setelah istrinya tenang, Kangin pun mendekati putra bungsunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggilnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir Kyuhyun atas panggilan ayahnya, melainkan suara isakan lirih yang menjawab panggilan itu. Demi apapun Kangin langsung meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya. Dan saat itu lah tangis Kyuhyun semakin jadi.

"Hyunie hyung….." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, bahkan saat tadi sang ibu datang pun Kyuhyun hanya memanggil-manggil sang hyung.

"ssstt, hyung mu pasti baik-baik saja Kyu," Kangin mencoba menghibur anaknya yang tak hentinya memanggil sang hyung. "Soo Hyun adalah anak yang kuat, Appa yakin dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

"Kyunie… Kyunie….. melihat mereka memukuli Hyunie hyung, Appa," adu nya dengan diiringi air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"semua pasti baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun harus yakin dan terus berdoa agar Hyunie hyung bisa bertahan" Yeon Ra berkata seraya ikut memeluk putra bungsunya yang tampak sangat terpukul itu.

"ini semua gara-gara Kyunie, kalau saja Kyunie membantu. Hyunie hyung tidak akan seperti ini." Tangis Kyuhyun malah semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat hyungnya terluka seperti itu.

Bayangan Soo Hyun beberapa saat yang lalu membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut kalau hyung nya itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Wajah yang penuh rasa sakit itu seakan menohok hati Kyuhyun karena telah bersikap acuh saat hyungnya meminta maaf. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka akan ada kejadian tadi. Apa harus dengan cara seperti ini ia harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti baginya, sosok yang sudah menemani dan menyayanginya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri dari tekanan sang nenek yang tak menginginkan keberadaannya.

Waktu serasa berjalan begitu lambat, dan pintu ruang Operasi itu tak juga terbuka meski uisa dan ganhosa keluar masuk tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberitahu Kangin tentang keadaan putra sulungnya. Sementara itu Yeon Ra tampak tertidur meski kecemasan masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantik wanita itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bocah itu juga tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Kangin sendiri, meski kantuk menderanya tapi ia jelas tak bisa tidur karena rasa cemas yang menekan kuat batinnya. Ia teringat dengan pembicaraan nya dengan Tuan Kim kemaren, Kangin tak pernah menyangka kalau kebencian Nyonya Kim pada Soo Hyun hingga seperti itu. Apa mungkin ini adalah perbuatan ibunya? Tapi Kangin tak ingin mempercayai nya tak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti ini.

Flashback….

"yeoboseo… Appa?"

"…."

"ye? Mwo? Itu tidak mungkin Appa?"

"…."

Kangin tampak tegang saat mendengarkan sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah Tuan Kim yang memberitahu nya kalau Nyonya Kim menemukan surat perjanjian yang pernah mereka buat untuk Soo Hyun. Dalam hati Kangin berdoa semoga Oemmanya tak menemukan surat yang lainnya lagi. Kalau tidak maka nasib Soo Hyun pasti lebih susah lagi jika Nyonya Kim sudah melampiaskan kemarahan nya pada putranya itu.

"Appa jangan khawatir soal Soo Hyun, aku tak akan membiarkan Oemma melakukan itu." Kangin mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya "bagaimanapun Soo Hyun sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Dan ia adalah anak sulung dan cucu laki-laki keluarga Kim."

"…."

"guraeyo Appa, Kangin tahu apa yang harus di lakukan." Kangin menghela napas lega "nde, aku juga yakin Yeon Ra pasti tidak rela jika Soo Hyun pergi dari rumah kami. Nde, anyeong." Kangin memandangi posel nya dengan perasaan campur aduk, dalam hati ia bertekat akan terus melindungi dan mempertahan kan Soo Hyun apapun yang terjadi meski ia harus melawan Nyonya Kim ia tak peduli.

Flashback end

Panti Asuhan Seoul

Leeteuk dan Yesung yang baru saja pulang, di kejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita yang tengah marah-marah pada suster Jang dan Suster Kepala panti. Keduanya semakin terkejut saat tahu kalau wanita itu menyebut-nyebut nama Soo Hyun.

"ada apa ini"? Tanya Leeteuk seraya mendekati mereka

"ini bukan urusan mu anak muda," wanita itu ketus

Yesung dan Leeteuk langsung mengernyit mendengar itu, kalau saja wanita itu bukan tamu. Leeteuk langsung mencengkeram lengan Yesung saat namja itu hendak merangsek diantara suster Jang dan wanita itu.

"maaf kalau kami tidak bisa memberitahu anda dengan siapa dan dimana sekarang ini Soo Hyun tinggal." Suster Kepala dengan gaya khas nya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya meski sang lawan bicara bersikap kasar dan tampak tak sabaran.

"lagi pula bukankah dulu anda yang meninggalkan Soo Hyun kecil di depan pintu panti ini," jelasnya lagi dengan kalem " bahkan tanpa satu kata pun anda meninggalkan anak malang itu begitu saja."

"padahal Soo Hyun begitu mengharapkan kedatangan anda setiap ada yang datang ke tempat ini." Suster Jang ikut bicara "anak itu begitu berharap suatu hari anda datang dan menjemputnya. Tapi apa yang anda lakukan selama ini?"

"aku rasa kedatangan anda sudah terlambat, saya tidak yakin kalau Soo Hyun masih mengharapkan kedatangan anda ini." Lanjutnya dengan enggan

"bagaimana mungki dia tidak mengharapkan kedatangan ku." Wanita itu berseru penih emosi "bagaimana pun juga aku adalah ibu kandungnya, dia pasti masih mengharapkan kedatangan ku." Wanita itu masih teguh dengan keyakinan nya

Tapi Suster Jang dan Suster kepala hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu. Sementara itu Leeteuk dan Yesung masih mencerna apa yang tengah mereka perdebatkan itu. Hingga Leeteuk teringat dengan foto yang kemaren di temukan Yesung diantar barang-barang milik Soo Hyun.

Ia terbelalak saat menyadari kalau wanita itu sama dengan yang ada di dalam foto milik Soo Hyun yang ia lihat kemaren, jadi ini kah ibu Soo Hyun? Leeteuk tak menyangka wanita secantik ini tega membuang darah dagingnya hingga begitu lama. Padahal wajah itu terlihat seperti orang baik-baik tapi dia berdarah dingin. Leeteuk kembali teringat saat Soo Hyun menceritakan tentang ibunya.

Flashback

"kau tahu hyung, sampai saat ini aku masih berharap nae oemma datang dan menjemput " cerita Soo Hyun saat mereka tengah duduk di taman samping gereja

"hyung harap keinginan mu untuk bisa bertemu dengan ahjuma bisa segera terwujud, saeng" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Soo Hyun menyemangati

"tapi kadang aku juga meragukan itu. Seandainya dia datang di saat yang sudah terlambat, aku tidak yakin bisa menemuinya lagi." Soo Hyun tampak sedih saat mengucapkan itu. Leeteuk bisa mengerti itu ia sendiri kadang berharap bisa ertemu dan berkumpul lagi dengan kedua orang tua dan adiknya tapi itu jelas sangat mustahil karena ia tahu benar dimana sekarang keluarganya. Ya, mereka sudah tinggal dan tenang di alam keabadian.

Flashback off

Seandainya kau masih ada di sini, mungkin apa yang dulu kau harapkan akan terwujud saeng. Batin Leeteuk miris saat ia ingat harapan Soo Hyun saat itu. Yesung hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini, dan lagi saat ia melihat ekspresi sedih hyungnya.

Leeteuk yang hendak bertanya pada Suster Jang, di kagetkan dengan getaran ponsel di saku celananya, namja itu tak langsung mengangkat panggilan itu karena nomor yang ada di layar ponselnya tak ia kenal tapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"yeoboseyo…." Leeteuk menjawab seraya berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, Yesung karena penasaran namja itu pun mengikuti Leeteuk.

"…"

Entah apa yang sudah di dengar oleh Leeteuk dari sang penelpon tiba-tiba Leeteuk menjadi tegang dengan wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Yesung pun mendekati hyungnya mencoba untuk mencari tahu tapi belum sempat Yesung bertanya Leeteuk langsung berlari keluar.

Yesung tahu pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu, tapi apa itu Yesung masih ragu. Tapi melihat reaksi Leeteuk yang sampai seperti ini hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terjadi. Yesung terus mengikuti kemana Leeteuk berlari dan ia semakin yakin saat melihat Leeteuk berlari ke tempat ia tadi memarkirkan mobil Audi putih milik hyungnya.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil Yesung terus memperhatikan Leeteuk yang terlihat panic dan cemas luar biasa, Yesung langsung ingat kejadian yang hampir mirip dengan ini dan Yesung langsung tahu apa yang bisa membuat Leeteuk seperti ini, ya dan hal ini pasti ada hubungan nya dengan anak itu, Soo Hyun.

Saat Leeteuk hendak menstarter mobilnya, Yesung meraih tangan yang terlihat gemetaran itu hingga Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Yesung. Begitu kedua maniknya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Yesung, air mata Leeteuk langsung menetes tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Soo Hyun-ah.." Yesung sudah menduga nya, tak akan ada hal lain yang mampu membuat hyung nya jadi seperti ini kecuali anak itu.

"biar aku yang membawa mobil nya, Teukie hyung!" Leeteuk hanya bisa menurut saat Yesung sudah berkata seperti itu, ia juga tahu disaat panic dan cemas seperti ini ia tidak akan bisa membawa mobil dengan benar.

Setelah Leeteuk pindah ke kursi penumpang dan Yesung duduk di balik kemudi, namja itu segera melajukan mobil ke tempat yang tadi disebutkan oleh si penelpon. Sepanjang jalan itu Leeteuk tak hentinya menggumamkan nama Soo Hyun.

Leeteuk benar-benar marasakan ketakutan yang tak seperti biasa nya, setelah kejadian dulu itu. Leeteuk tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi, cukup sekali saja ia kehilangan Dongsaeng dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, kali ini jangan sampai hal buruk itu terulang lagi.

"Soo Hyun-ah…. Hyung mohon bertahanlah" gumaman itu terus terucap dari bibir Leeteuk "hyung tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan lagi, sudah cukup aku kehilangan Hae. Soo Hyun-ah…. Hyung mohon, bertahanlah demi hyung dan keluargamu."

Dalam hati Yesung pun terus berdoa agar dongsaengnya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yesung memang belum tahu pasti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Soo Hyun tapi melihat Leeteuk, namja itu yakin pasti sudah terjadi hal buruk dengan soo Hyun.

TeBeCe


	6. Chapter 6

Secret

Title : Secret ch 06

Main cast : Kim soo hyun, Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung

And other.

Leght : chaptered

Warning : typo, ooc, gaje, dan mungkin membosankan /

Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya ^-^)

Don't like don't read

flashback

"_yeoboseo… nde" Leeteuk menjawab dengan ragu, karena yang nomor yang menelponnya tak ia kenali_

"_Leeteuk-goon?" Tanya orang di seberang telepon _

"_ye,…?"_

"_kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya sang penelpon "ini aku Kangin Appa"_

"_ouh, Kangin Ahjushi, nde waeyo ahjushi?"_

"_Soo Hyun…." Kangin agak ragu saat akan memberitahu Leeteuk tentang keadaan soo Hyun, Kangin tak ingin membuat namja yang sudah dianggap hyung oleh Soo hyun itu khawatir tapi Kangin tetap harus memberitahu Leeteuk tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Soo hyun._

"_ye, ahjushi? Ada apa dengan Soo Hyun, apa dia baik-baik saja?" ada nada khawatir saat Leeteuk bertanya Karena Kangin tak juga bicara._

"_Teuk-ah, bisakah kau datang ke Seoul Hospital sekarang!?" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Kangin. "Soo Hyun … dia… mengalami kecelakaan.." dengan terbata Kangin akhirnya memberitahu Leeteuk._

_Tentu saja itu membuat Leeteuk panic dan cemas bukan kepalang tanpa babibu dia berlari ke parkiran tapi saat ia akan menyalakan mobil Yesung menahannya, karena rasa cemas ia pasti tak bisa menyetir dengan benar._

Flashback end

Bertepatan dengan ke datangan Leeteuk dan Yesung, pintu ruang operasi pun akhirnya terbuka. Bersamaan dengan Kangin, Leeteuk pun langsung menghampiri Uisa yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"bagaimana keadaan putra ku Uisa?"

"bagaimana dengan Dongsaeng ku Uisa?"

Leeteuk dan Kangin bertanya hampir bersamaan, Uisa dengan tenang melepas masker yang tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"apa anda keluarganya?" Tanya Uisa kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk

"saya ayahnya Uisa!" jawab Kangin

"sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan saya saja" Uisa mengajak Kangin ke ruangan nya untuk membicarakan keadaan Soo Hyun, ini pasti sangat serius Leeteuk bisa menebak hal itu. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin ikut tapi Leeteuk tahu Uisa pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya, tapi sepertinya ia salah karena Kangin tiba-tiba mengajaknya serta saat pria itu melangkah di depan nya. Meski agak terkejut tapi akhirnya Leeteuk mengikuti di belakang Kangin.

Ruang Uisa

"luka luar yang diderita pasien sudah bisa kami atasi, tapi kami menemukan adanya kelainan pada jantung pasien," kata Uisa to the point, " kami masih belum yakin apa itu di dapat saat kejadian ataukah ini memang sudah ada sebelumnya."

"kelainan jantung?" Kangin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan itu, padahal selama ini Soo Hyun tak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu. "bagaimana itu bisa, Uisa?"

" tapi itu lah yang tadi saya temukan, tapi kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk putra anda"

"saya benar-benar memohon pada anda Uisa, tolong selamatkan putra saya, saya mohon"

Leeteuk sama sekali tak pernah mengira kalau Soo Hyun memiliki penyakit seperti itu, kenapa harus dengan penyakit yang sama. Dulu dongsaengnya juga di fonis dengan penyakit yang sama seperti Soo Hyun. Jantung.

Leeteuk benar-benar tak pernah mengira dengan hal ini, padahal selama mereka tinggal di panti tak pernah sekalipun dongsaeng nya itu mengeluhkan hal yang tadi di katakana Uisa. Kalaupun dari kecelakaan tadi, bagaimana bisa sampai seperti itu.

"kami akan tetap memantau pasien hingga 24 jam ke depan, semoga tidak ada hal yang membahayakan" Uisa yang bername tag Sooman Lee itu mengakhiri penjelasan nya.

"kamsahamnida Uisa-nim" Kangin yang sudah lebih dulu bisa mengendalikan dirinya berterimakasih pada Uisa dengan sedikit membungkuk di tempat duduk nya.

Sementara itu Leeteuk masih terpaku di tempatnya, namja itu masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, haruskah ia kehilangan dongsaeng lagi kali ini. soo Hyun memang bukan adik kandungnya tapi Leeteuk sudah menganggapnya bagian dari dirinya sejak ia melihat pertama kali Soo Hyun di tinggal kan di depan pintu gerbang panti tempatnya di besarkan.

Meskipun Soo Hyun dulu nya tak pernah menganggapnya tapi dengan kesabarannya akhirnya Soo Hyun mau menerima uluran tangan nya. Dan saat itu lah Leeteuk dan Soo Hyun memutuskan untuk mengikat tali persaudaraan. Meskipun Soo Hyun kini di angkat anak oleh keluarga Kangin tapi hubungan mereka masih tetap tak berubah dan meskipun jarak memisahkan mereka tapi komunikasi diantara keduanya tak pernah terputus malahan Kangin dan juga keluarganya kian akrab dengan Leeteuk maupun penghuni panti yang lain.

Sekembalinya mereka dari ruangan dokter, Kangin langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh istrinya . sementara itu Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, melihat itu Yesung langsung menghampiri hyungnya yang sudah seperti orang linglung itu. Separah itu kah kondisi soo Hyun? Yesung hanya membatin meski tadi banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Leeteuk tapi melihat hyung nya seperti itu membuatnya urung untuk bertanya.

Sedangkan Yeon Ra, wanita itu hanya bisa menangis setelah mengetahui kondisi putra sulungnya. Tak beda dengan ibunya Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Mendengar apa yang tadi di jelaskan oleh sang ayah.

Sementara itu Tuan Kim yang masih menunggu kabar dari Kangin hanya bisa menahan kecemasan nya, dengan tetap berada di kantor agar sang istri tak curiga. Dalam hati Tuan Kim berharap agar cucu sulungnya itu baik-baik saja, meskipun begitu rasa cemas nya tak juga berkurang. Sampai akhirnya ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pandangi bergetar dengan tergesa Tuan Kim meraihnya dan langsung menjawab panggilan yang memang sudah ia nanti dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"apa yang terjadi dengan…." Tuan Kim langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara dari seberang telpon nya, dan ketegangan yang tadi sepertinya bertambah berkali lipat saat dia mengenali suara sang penelpon.

"Young Jun?" Tuan Kim tak menyangka akan mendengarkan suara itu lagi, "bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" Tuan Kim berusaha agar suaranya terdengar biasa tapi tetap saja ketegangan itu tetap mendominasi,

"…."

"ouh, tidak ada apa-apa" Tuan Kim mencoba berkilah tapi itu tak membuat sosok yang ternyata adalah Young Jun itu percaya begitu saja.

Terlihat dari wajah Tuan Kim yang kian tegang, tak tahu apa yang Young Jun tanyakan dan itu membuat Tuan Kim tak nyaman. Sepertinya Young Jun bertanya tentang Soo Hyun.

Tuan Kim benar-benar tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa pada Young Jun tentang Soo Hyun karena dia sendiripun kini juga tengah menunggu kabar dari Kangin yang hingga saat ini tak juga menghubungi nya.

Tak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang ini, ternyata diam-diam keduanya menjalin hubungan baik. Sepertinya Nyonya Kim pun tak tahu tentang apa yang direncanakan oleh suaminya itu.

Sosok Young Jun sendiri ternyata masih memiliki hubungan dengan Tuan Kim. saat Kangin merencankan pengadopsian anak dari salah satu panti di pinggiran Seoul, Entah kebetulan atau tidak ternyata Tuan Kim sudah tahu lebih dulu identitas Soo Hyun sebelum Kangin dan Yeon Ra mengadopsi anak itu.

Itulah sebab nya mengapa Tuan Kim langsung menyetujui rencana putranya untuk mengadopsi anak, benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sangat pas. mungkin kalau Kangin tak menemukan Soo Hyun tuan Kim pun sepertinya juga sudah merencanakan untuk mencari Soo Hyun karena permintaan Young Jun.

Tapi dengan keadaan Soo Hyun saat ini Tuan Kim tidak mungkin berbicara jujur pada Young Jun ia tidak sanggup kalau harus membuat keponakan nya sedih jika tahu putra nya kini mungkin tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kalau saja Kangin segera memberinya kabar tentang keadaan Soo Hyun mungkin Tuan Kim punya alasan untuk memberitahu Young Jun.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Kim ternyata ada seseorang yang kini tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan nya di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Sosok itu yang tak lain adalah sang Nyonya besar Kim. Beliau tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini Sang suami menyembunyikan hal penting ini darinya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat tadi Tuan Kim menyebut nama orang yang hampir ia celakai karena asset yang kini menjadi miliknya, asset yang seharusnya menjadi milik bersama itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi focus nya tadi, tapi nama seseorang yang selama ini ia benci. Ya seseorang yang tak pernah ia anggap keberadaanya di dalam keluarga. Dan ternyata sosok itu masih memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan nya. Sosok yang tak ingin ia akui.

"ini tidak mungkin… anak itu… anak pungut itu tidak mungkin…." Nyonya Kim mencoba mengingkari hal yang tadi dia dengar dari mulut Tuan Kim. Nyonya Kim berusaha mengelak tentang kebenaran status Soo Hyun yang ternyata masih ada hubungan dengan suami nya. Dan itu artinya Soo Hyun adalah keponakan dari suaminya.

Seoul Hospital

Meskipun masa kritisnya sudah lewat tapi nyatanya Soo Hyun hingga kini masih enggan intuk membuaka mata nya. Dan itu membuat Kangin dan Yeon Ra tak bisa meninggalkan Soo Hyun begitu saja, terutama Yeon Ra wanita itu seperti tak ingin meninggalkan Soo Hyun meski untuk sekedar untuk istirahat.

Sementara itu si bungsu juga tak ingin jauh dari hyungnya, meski pun begitu Kyuhyun tetap mematuhi ayahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah meski enggan, tapi ia harus melakukan kewajibannya yang satu itu. Leeteuk dan Yesung bergantian datang dan menemani Soo Hyun ketika Yeon Ra terpaksa harus pergi untuk mengurus keperluan Soo Hyun.

Dan hari ini genap satu minggu Soo Hyun di rumah sakit tapi namja itu sepertinya masih betah menutup mata, entah apa yangmembuat nya enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Luka luarnya juga sudah mulai berangsur sembuh meski memar masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"hyung… sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus?" gumaman itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Leeteuk. "aku mohon, buka mata mu hyung?"

Kebetulan hari ini saat dia ke rumah sakit bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga datang setelah pulang dari sekolah. Dan saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Soo Hyun namja itu mendapati Kyuhyun sudah ada di dalam.

"apa yang membuatmu tak mau membuka mata, eoh?" Kyuhyun terus bergumam meski tak ada jawaban apapun dari Soo Hyun karena memang namja itu masih belum sadar.

"apa kau ingin balas dendam pada ku, hyung?" suara Kyuhyun mulai terdengar serak karena menahan tangis yang sudah di ujung mata. "apa kau berniat menyiksaku pelan-pelan, hyung?"

Dan isakan pelan mulai terdengar sesaat Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu, dan seketikaitu juga tangis yang sudah ia coba tahan akhirnya pecah.

"kyunie… tak benar-benar marah pada hyunie hyung…." Lanjutnya seraya menelungkupkan wajahnya ke tempat tidur Soo Hyun hingga sedikit meredam suara tangisnya. "ku mohon buka mata mu, hyung"

Leeteuk hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya, melihat pemandangan di depan nya membuatnya seperti terseret pada kenangan mimpi buruknya dulu saat ia harus kehilangan Donghae, dongsaenya. Apa sekarang ia harus kehilangan donsaeng lagi? Tanpa sadar Leeteuk ikut meneteskan air mata, rasa sedih seolah menyeretnya kembali. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi tapi melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuatnya kembali merasakan kesedihan yang ia coba pendam beberapa hari ini.

"Kyu…" lirihnya seraya berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur Soo Hyun dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Soo Hyun seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kasur.

"hyung mohon kau jangan seperti ini." katanya seraya menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun yang tampakgemretar karena menahan tangis. "Soo Hyun pasti sedih kalau tahu kau seperti ini"

Hik… hik…hik…

"ini semua gara-gara Kyunie…" Kyuhyun terus saja menyalahkan dirinya karena keadaan hyung nya. " kalau saja….. kalau saja…."

"stttt…" reflek Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, Leeteuk tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun melihat hyung nya yang hingga kini belum juga siuman padahal dokter sudah menyatakan kalau masa kritis Soo Hyun sudah lewat tapi nyata nya Soo Hyun tak juga membuka matanya.

"kalau begitu mau kah kau menemani hyung berdoa, agar Soo Hyun segera membuka mata nya" Leeteuk mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun agar bocah itu tak bersedih lagi.

Beberapa saat tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun tapi setelah beberapa detik Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu tanpa sadar Leeteuk tersenyum melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun spontan memeluk Leeteuk dan kembali menumpahkan tangis nya.

Leeteuk dengan sabar menenangkan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk seolah bisa merasakan apa yang sekarang dirasakan oleh dongsaeng Soo Hyun ini. setelah di rasa Kyuhyun mulai tenang Leeteuk sedikit merenggangkan pelukan namja itu.

"ayo kita berdoa bersama, agar Soo Hyun segera bangun dan membuka mata untuk kita" Leeteuk dengan telaten menghapus sisa air mata yang masih membasahi wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan nya di depan dada dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya begitu pun dengan Leeteuk namja itu tampak Khusuk berdoa.

Beberapa detik kemudia seperti mendapat keajaiban jemari Soo Hyun tampak mulai bergerak-gerak, begitu juga dengan kedua kelopak mata Soo Hyun. Meski tampak berat Soo Hyun seperti berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Beberapa kali kelopak matanya tamapak bergerak tapi lagi-lagi susah untuk Soo Hyun membuka matanya.

Begitupun dengan jari jemari Soo Hyun yang juga mulai bergerak perlahan tapi pasti, setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Soo Hyun bisa sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ky…. Kyu….. nie…. " suara itu terdengar pelan dan serak

Kyuhyun yang masih berdoa seperti mendengar suara samar-samar memanggilnya.

Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk telinganya yang sensitive seperti mendengar suara meski samar-samar.

Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk membuka mata mereka, alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Soo Hyun mulai bergerak dan bibirnya bergumam seperti memanggil-manggil segera mendekatkan telingan nya ke bibir hyung nya sementara Leeteuk langsung berinisiatif memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter jaga.

Hingga tak berapa lama Uisa dan ganhosa yang menangani Soo Hyun datang dan langsung melakukan pengecekan pada Soo Hyun. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Uisa dengan harap-harap cemas begitu apa yang dilakukan Uisa selelsai Leeteuk langsung mendekati Uisa untuk memastikan kalau kondisi Dongsaengnya baik-baik saja.

"Uisa-nim?" Uisa langsung tanggap sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan pertanyaanya.

"Soo Hyun-ssi dia sudah mulai sadar" kata Uisa dengan wajah penuh kelegaan "tapi sepertinya ia masih butuh proses untuk itu, jadi usahakan untuk selalu mengajaknya bicara agar ia segera bisa mendapatkan kesadaranya sepenuhnya."

"kamsahamnida, Uisa-nim… kamsahamnida…" Leeteuk membungkuk berkali-kali mendengar kabar gembira ini. sementara itu Kyuhyun sudah menangis karena lega seraya menggenggam tangan hyungnya yang tak terpasang jarum infuse dengan erat.

Namja itu seolah masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Uisa. Hyunie hyung nya sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya, dalam hati ia terus berucap syukur pada Tuhan karena sudah mengabulkan doanya.

_Saat Soo Hyun membuka kedua matanya yang ada di hadapan nya hanyalah hamparan warna putih, Soo Hyun tak tahu ada dimana dirinya saat ini yang jelas kini ia sendirian tanpa ada Kyuhyun ataupun orang tuanya. Perlahan namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya._

"_Kyuhyunie….!" Panggilnya tapi yang terdengar bukan nya jawaban tapi gaung dari suaranya sendiri_

"_Appa…. Oemma…." Lagi-lagi panggilan nya hanya dijawab dengan pantulan suaranya sendiri._

"_aku ada dimana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, _

_Setelah beberapa langkah kaki Soo Hyun beranjak, dia mendengar ada nya suara tangisan dengan tergesa ia menghampiri suara itu berasal dan saat ia mulai dekat dengan sumber suara itu, hamparan warna putih itu berganti dengan suasana malam dan hujan deras yang tiba-tiba mengguyurnya._

_Dan manic tajamnya meliha ada seorang anak kecil tengah menangis di depan sebuah gerbang dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Dan anak kecil itu terus menerus memanggil-manggil ibunya. Karena kasihan Soo Hyun mencoba menghampiri sosok anak kecil itu._

"_adik kecil, kenapa kau sendirian di bawah hujan seperti ini?" Tanya Soo Hyun lembut "Mana orang tua mu?"_

"_Oemma…. Oemma odiseoyo?" anak itu bukan nya menjawab tapi malah menangis dan terus menerus menanyakan keberadaan sang Oemma._

"_jangan tinggalkan Soo sendirian, Soo takut sendirian" bocah itu terus meracau mencari keberadaan sang ibu yang meninggalkan nya di tempat itu._

_Soo Hyun yang tadinya ingin bertanya hanya bisa diam saat bocah kecil di hadapanya itu memanggil diri nya Soo, Soo Hyun dengan tegang mencoba melihat wajah anak kecil di hadapanya yang sedari tadi terus tertunduk itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat berhasil membuat anak kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya._

_Anak yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini adalah…. Diri nya sendiri, tapi sepertinya hanya Soo Hyun yang tahu hal itu karena anak kecil itu tampak bingung saat Soo Hyun memandangnya dengan rasa terkejut._

"_hyung siapa?" pertanyaan polos itu tak membuat Soo Hyun lepas dari rasa terkejutnya. Namja itu hanya terus memperhatikan dengan lekat sosok nya saat masih berumur lima tahunan itu._

"_kenapa hyung menangis?" Tanya nya lagi dengan kebingungan saat melihat Soo Hyun menangis bukan nya menjawab._

_Kilasan kenangan masa lalunya yang kelam kembali terlintas di benak Soo Hyun seperti film, saat ia harus melewati hari-harinya seorang diri tanpa adanya orang tua. Saat yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci meskipun begitu Soo Hyun sedikit merasa bersyukur karena masih adanya orang-orang seperti Suster Jang dan juga Leeteuk yang menyayanginya._

_Hingga saat ia berada di titik rasa putus asa nya, tiba-tiba Soo Hyun seperti mendengar lagi suara tangisan kali ini bukan dari anak kecil yang ada di depannya nya melainkan…_

"_hyung… sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus?" gumaman itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan . "aku mohon, buka mata mu hyung?" _

_Suara ini Soo Hyun yakin ini adalah suara Dongsaengnya._ _"apa kau ingin balas dendam pada ku, hyung?" suara Kyuhyun mulai terdengar serak karena menahan tangis yang sudah di ujung mata. "apa kau berniat menyiksaku pelan-pelan, hyung?"_

_Demi apapun Soo Hyun tak ingin membuat adiknya itu sedih, dengan susah payah ia berusaha agar matanya terbuka, dan akhirnya setelah mengerahkan sisa tenaganya Soo Hyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya meskipun sangat sulit dengan keadaan badan yang terasa seperti tak bertenaga itu._

_Tak lantas ia menyerah Soo Hyun mencoba memanggil dongsaenya tapi suaranya seoalah tak juga mau keluar. Dan di saat ia akan menyerah Soo Hyun bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain, mungkin saja itu dokter yang sekarang memeriksa nya. Dalam hati Soo Hyun terus berdoa agar Tuhan memberinya satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa kembali melihat orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dan jika Tuhan ingin mengabil kehidupannya setelah ini Soo Hyun rela, meskipun kesempatan terakhir itu harus didapatnya dengan susah payah._

_TeBeCe_


	7. Chapter 7 end

Secret

Title : Secret ch 07

Main cast : Kim soo hyun, Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung

And other.

Leght : chaptered

Warning : typo, ooc, gaje, dan mungkin membosankan /

Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai kemauan saya ^-^)

Akhirnya ff ini memasuki babak akhir, mungkin ini adalah ff ku yang pertama dengan akhir yang menyedihkan tapi bisa juga berakhir dengan menggantung karena memang aku sengaja ingin membuatnya seperti itu. Semoga akhir dari ff ini tidak membuat kalian semua kecewa tapi memang sudah dari awal aku merencanakan akhir yang tidak biasa di karya pertamaku. Tapi jika aku berminat mungkin aka nada sequel lanjutan nya, semoga saja kesibukan ku tak membuat ku kehabisan ide dengan ff ini karena kalu boleh jujur aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin ff ini berakhir seperti ini.

Don't like don't read

Setelah hampir satu bulan Soo Hyun di rawat di Seoul Hospital, akhirnya dia di ijinkan pulang oleh Uisa. Meskipun tetap harus melakukan chek-up untuk memantau kondisi jantung nya yang di nyatakan bermasalah.

Dan sebenarnya Soo Hyun tahu kalau jantung nya bermasalah sejak beberapa bulan terakhir tapi Soo Hyun hanya diam dan tak mau mengatakan itu pada orang tuanya, entah apa yang membuat nya enggan untuk jujur tentang penyakit nya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Soo Hyun merasa ada yang berbeda, dan memang benar, di rumah Kangin tampak penuh dengan orang. Disana sudah ada Tuan Kim serta Leeteuk dan Yesung juga ada tapi yang membuat Soo Hyun heran adalah keberadaan Nyonya Kim dan juga seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang belum pernah di lihat oleh Soo Hyun.

Sesaat keheningan mendominasi ruang tengah rumah Kangin, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya datang.

"Hyunie hyung," Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendekati Soo Hyun dan memeluk hyung nya "akhirnya kau pulang juga, oh ya ayo kita ke kamar hyung." Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya Kyuhyun dengan santai menggandeng tangan Soo Hyun dan membawa namja itu ke lantai atas di mana kamar keduan nya berada.

Saat keduanya hampir mencapai tangga Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung dan Leeteuk, memberi isyarat pada keduanya untuk ikut. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan tujuan awalnya.

"kau tahu hyung, selama kau menginap di rumah sakit kamar mu tetap terjaga rapi" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa saja yang terjadi di rumah selama hyung nya itu tak ada. "_karena aku selalu tidur di tempat tidur mu hyung,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati Kyuhyun tak hentinya menceritakan apa pun yang terjadi selama hyungnya itu tak ada tapi ada satu hal yang tak Kyuhyun ceritakan pada Soo Hyun.

Ya tentang perdebatan nya dengan sang nenek beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar marah pada keluarganya saat itu.

Flashback

"_apa karena ini halmoni ingin menyingkirkan Hyunie hyung?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kertas yang tadi ia temukan di laci ruang kerja Nyonya Kim. "apa sebegitu buruknya dia di mata halmoni?" Kyuhun tak mengalihkan tatapan nya dari sang nenek ia benar-benar marah saat tadi tanpa sengaja ia menemukan kertas yang menyatakan kalau Soo Hyun bisa tetap ada di dalam daftar keluarga tapi dengan syarat tak ada yang harus melibatkan nya dalam urusan perusahaan Kim Grup atau apapun yang menyangkut masalah perusahaan dan anak cabangnya._

"_yang nenek lakukan itu juga demi kebaikkan kamu Kyunie sayang" Nyonya Kim dengan santai menanggapi kemarahan cucunya itu._

"_demi aku, apa itu bukan demi ambisi halmoni sendiri?" Kyuhyun makin emosi melihat tanggapan Nyonya Kim yang seperti merasa tak bersalah sama sekali. _

"_tega sekali kau menuduh halmoni mu seperti itu Kyu!" Kyuhyun semakin jengah melihat kelakuan nenek nya yang terkesan di buat-buat itu._

_Kyuhyun penasaran apakah Nyonya Kim masih setenang ini kalau dia tahu bahwa selama ini Soo Hyun lah yang sudah menjalankan pekerjaan sang Appa dan juga Tuan Kim. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengatakan itu tapi entah kenapa ia masih menahan diri nya._

_Padahal tujuan awalnya dia datang ke kantor nenek nya adalah untuk itu, tapi Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi kelakuan dan juga kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh Nyonya Kim._

_Kyuhyun ingat apa yang tadi Appa nya katakan, ia harus menahan diri didepan Nyonya Kim terutama soal Soo Hyun yang selama ini membantu perusahaan secara diam-diam. Dan Kyuhyun juga menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuka semua ikan oleh nenek maupun orang tuannya tentang jati diri hyung nya itu._

"hyung, kau di sini dulu menemani Hyunie hyung ya?" seteah membantu Soo Hyun berbaring Kyuhyun bersiap keluar dari kamar sang hyung tapi saat dia akan beranjak menjauh dari tempat tidur Soo Hyun namja itu menahan lengan dongsaengnya.

"kau mau kemana?" Soo Hyun memandang penuh curiga pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya

Melihat itu Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur hyungnya, namja itu balik menggenggam jemari hyung nya berusaha membuat sang hyung tenang.

Setelah ketengangan yang tadi tampak di wajah sang hyung mulai mereda Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggaman nya dengan pelan.

"Kyunie, janji akan segera ke kembali ke sini lagi setelah menaruh tas dan ganti baju." Kyuhyun menunjuk tas yang tadi ia letakkan di dekat tempat tidur Soo Hyun hingga membuat hyung nya itu tersenyum malu begitu juga dengan Leeteuk dan Yesung yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu.

"Teukie hyung aku tinggal sebentar ya" Kyuhyun berkata seraya menyandang tas nya di bahu " aku titip jaga hyung ku sebentar, jangan biarkan dia turun ke bawah" Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya saat ia melanjutkan kalimat itu, dan Leeteuk tahu itu adalah kode untuk nya kalau rencana yang sudah mereka susun akan segera di jalan kan.

"cepatlah sana ganti baju mu anak manja" Leeteuk mencoba berkelakar saat ekor mata nya melihat Soo Hyun yang tampak akan bangun dari acara berbaring nya. " kau bau tahu"

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa seraya berjalan pergi agar hyung nya tak bertambah curiga saat melihat gelagatnya barusan.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah di lantai bawah rumah Kangin, suasana kembali hening dan tegang. Kangin tahu ini adalah saat nya bagi mereka semua untuk mulai membicarakan hal yang kemarin ia bicarakan dengan sang ayah. Dan Tuan Kim pun terlihat sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal itu.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun muncul dari arah tangga dan bergabung bersama orang tua dan juga kakek nenek nya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah-wajah tegang yang ada di depan nya saat ini, termasuk pria paruh baya yang duduk di depan kakek nya.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun datang dan duduk di dekat orang tuanya, Tuan Kim mulai mengambil napas dan saat beliau akan berbicara tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada sang kakek Kyuhyun langsung menyelanya.

" aku tau apa yang akan haraboji katakan" Kyuhyun memandang kearah Tuan Kim dengan pandangan menyesal karena sudah menyela sang kakek. " ini tentang Soo Hyun hyung kan?"

Semuanya tampak terdiam setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Tuan Kim sudah menduga kalau Kyuhyun akan menanyakan kebenaran itu pada akhirnya karena memang bocah itu harus tahu. Dan ini memang sudah saat nya untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran yang sudah hampir 20 tahun ia sembunyikan.

" apa yang ingin kau ketahui Kyu?" Tanya Tuan Kim dengan ketenangan yang membuat Kyuhyun kagum.

"aku hanya ingin mendengar kebenaran itu kakek," Kyuhyun memandang Tuan Kim dan pria yang duduk di sebelah kakeknya secara bergantian.

" bukan kah kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" dengan bijak Tuan Kim bertanya balik pada cucu kesayangannya. " apa lagi ,yang ingin kau ketahui tentang…." Tuan Kim memandang Young Jun sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" tentang Young jun ahjushi?"

Kyuhyun menganguk pasti, meskipun ia juga sebenarnya tahu siapa itu Young Jun dan ada hubungan apa pria itu dengan hyung nya Soo Hyun. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan saja agar semuanya menjadi jelas terutama untuk sang nenek yang entah karena apa begitu membenci Soo Hyun dan berniat untuk menyingkirkan nya.

Dan ini adalah untuk ke sekian kalinya buat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Young Jun. dan yang membuat Kyuhyun kagum dengan sosok itu adalah pembawaan tenang Young Jun. betapa pandainya sosok itu menyembunyikan kedekatan mereka dan barang tentu kalau sampai Nyonya Kim mengetahui kenyataan ini, nenek tua itu pasti langsung terkena serangan jatung. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera melihat reaksi apa yang akan di tunjukkan oleh nenek nya itu.

Ternyata ketegangan bukan hanya terjadi di ruang keluarga tapi juga di kamar Soo Hyun, namja itu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh dongsaeng dan hyung nya. Tapi Soo Hyun masih belum bisa memastikan apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh keduanya. Yang jelas pasti ada hubungan nya dengan pria yang tadi di temuinya di ruang keluarga.

Saat tadi Soo Hyun bertemu pandang dengan pria itu, Soo Hyun merasa pernah melihat sosok itu tapi Soo Hyun tak ingat kapan dan dimana mereka bertemu. Yang jelas ada perasaan lain saat pandangan keduanya bertemu meski tak terlalu lama, karena Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dan membawa nya ke kamar. kalau saja bocah usil itu tak menariknya ke sini ia pasti akan bertanya pada sosok itu.

Dan ini adalah kesempatan nya untuk mengorek sang hyung, karena Soo Hyun yakin hyung nya yang satu ini pasti bisa menjelaskan dan memberinya jawaban yang ia inginkan.

" apa yang kau rencana dengan Kyuhyun, Teukie hyung?" Soo Hyun bertanya dengan wajah penuh curiga pada Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah Soo Hyun. " aku tahu kalian pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

Leeteuk tak langsung memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, namja itu hanya diam seraya memandang Soo Hyun dengan pandangan yang membuat Soo Hyun semakin penasaran, sedangkan Yesung dia hanya duduk diam di kursi meja belajar Soo Hyun. Meskipun sebenarnya Yesung juga tahu tentang rencana Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tapi dia tak bisa ikut campur meskipun ingin tapi yesung tahu dia tak memiliki hak di dalamnya.

" hyung!" seru Soo Hyun yang mulai tak sabar dengan sikap diam Leeteuk "jangan bilang kau dan Kyuhyun….." Soo Hyun tak jadi melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya saat maniknya bersitatap dengan manic lembut milik sang hyung.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion Leeteuk menatap Soo Hyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, meski sedikit enggan akhirnya Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Soo Hyun hanya dengan anggukan kepala dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Soo Hyun mengartikan jawaban sang hyung.

" sejak kapan hyung?" pertanyaan itu terdengar pelan tapi Leeteuk bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas " sejak kapan anak itu tahu tentang kebenaran jati diri ku?"

" apa mungkin dia sudah tahu hal itu dari dulu?"

" tapi… tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja?"

Soo Hyun terus bergumam sendirian dia seperti tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah tahu tentang dia yang diadopsi oleh Kangin dan Yeon Ra ibunya.

Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun juga tahu tentang siapa orang tua kandung nya? Kalau adiknya itu memang sudah tahu, bagaimana bisa anak itu masih bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya, seperti seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Lalu masalahnya dengan nenek nya apa Kyuhyun juga sudah tahu hal itu? Tidak… itu tidak mungkin, kalau Kyuhyun sampai tahu bocah itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sangat nekat dan Soo Hyun tak ingin kalau dongsaeng nya itu melakukan tindakan yang bodoh dengan memusuhi sang nenek.

Saat menyadari itu Soo Hyun seketika bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Yesung dan Leeteuk yang tak menyangka hal itu hanya mampu menatap kepergian Soo Hyun dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu Yesung yang sudah mendapatkan kesadaran nya kembali langsung berlari mengejar Soo Hyun.

"Soo Hyun-ah, kau mau kemana?!" seru nya seraya berlari keluar kamar dengan Leeteuk yang mengekor di belakang nya.

"aku harus bicara dengan si bodoh itu hyung,"

"Soo-ah, jangan bodoh kau baru saja sembuh, kau harus istirahat di kamar mu sekarang" Leeteuk ikut berseru tapi Soo Hyun sepertinya tak menghiraukan itu. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa sampai di lantai bawah.

Bukan nya berhenti tapi Soo Hyun makin bergegas menuruni anak tangga yang kini ada di depan nya, tapi saat tinggal dua anak tangga lagi Soo Hyun langsung berhenti. Bukan karena apa tapi ia tampak tak mempercayai apa yang tertangkap oleh mata dan pendengarannya. Apa lagi saat Kyuhyun berteriak menyalahkan Nyonya Kim.

Begitu pun dengan Leeteuk dan Yesung yang tadinya berniat menyusul Soo Hyun, keduanya saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Leeteuk melangkah mendekati Soo Hyun yang masih berdiri di anak tangga.

"Soo Hyun-ah?!" panggilnya pelan, Leeteuk merasa kasihan melihat Soo Hyun yang tampak seperti itu.

Sementara itu perdebatan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga itu makin membuat Soo Hyun merasa bersalah, kalau saja dulu ia menolak mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi di dalam keluarga Kim. Tapi itu sudah terjadi dan bahkan dari awal kedatangan nya Soo Hyun memang tak pernah di anggap oleh Nyonya Kim.

Soo Hyun bertahan selama ini hanya karena Kangin dan Yeon Ra, demi membalas budi baik kedua orang tua angkatnyalah Soo Hyun rela tak di akui oleh sang nenek. Dan juga demi dongsaeng nya lah Soo Hyun selalu memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"jangan bilang kalau kau adalah…" ucapan yang akan di ucapkan oleh Nyonya Kim berlanjut karena Young Jun a.k.a Bae young Jun menjawab dengan mantap seraya memandang Soo Hyun yang masih berdiri di tangga yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Soo Hyun memang anak kandung ku, dia adalah darah daging ku dengan …." Young Jun menghentikan kalimatnya saat mata teduhnya melihat Soo Hyun yang menggelengkan kepala antara tak percaya dan kaget.

"dia adalah putra ku dengan orang yang dulu sangat kau benci Immo," seketika Nyonya Kim membelalak kaget, meski Young Jun tak menyebutkan nama istrinya dengan gamblang tapi Nyonya Kim tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh keponakan nya itu. Karena hanya ada satu wanita yang dari dulu hingga saat ini yang tak akan pernah ia maafkan, ya dan wanita itu adalah Kang Heera istri Young Jun.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang membuat Nyonya Kim begitu membenci istri Young Jun. tapi sepertinya Young Jun tahu apa yang membuat sang Immo begitu membenci istrinya, hanya saja Young Jun tak mau terlalu ikut campur sebab Young Jun menyadari kalau akar dari permusuhan itu di sebabkan oleh Kang Heera.

Soo Hyun masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dan dengar saat ini, kenyataan ini seperti tak mempu di cerna oleh otak nya. Pria itu adalah ayahnya? Ayah kandungnya? Dengan padangan yang mulai kabur karena air mata Soo Hyun terus mengarahkan pendengan nya pada sosok yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Saat Soo Hyun memandang tepat ke arah manic teduh namun tajam itu, Soo Hyun seperti merasa pernah melihat itu. Memang masih samar di ingatan Soo Hyun tapi mata itu mengingatkan nya pada sosok paman yang dulu sering datang ke panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal.

Dan apa yang tadi pria itu katakan benar-benar tak bisa dipercayai oleh Soo Hyun, pria itu mengatakan kalau dia adalah ayah kandungnya? Bagaimana itu bisa? Memang Soo Hyun belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya karena sejak ia lahir karena ibunya selalu mengatakan kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal.

Karena itu dia percaya apa yang ibunya bilang dan dia tak bertanya apapun tentang ayahnya meskipun sebenarnya Soo Hyun ingin tahu siapa dan bagaimana sosok sang ayah tapi ibunya akan langsung marah jika ia bertanya soal itu.

Dan dengan pelan Soo Hyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, meskipun ada rasa enggan tapi Soo Hyun hanya ingin memastikan apa yang tadi ia dengar dan lihat. Saat dia melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada diruang tengah itu tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air matanya langsung mengalir begitu saja apa lagi saat ia melihat sang ibu yang hanya bisa menangis di pelukan sang suami.

Soo Hyun tahu kalau sang ibu adalah orang yang begitu menyayangi nya dan wanita itu jugalah yang paling takut jika Soo Hyun meninggalkan nya. Sementara Kangin sang ayah meski berusaha untuk tenang tapi ketegangan di wajahnya tak bisa ditutupi. Lalu bagaimana dengan si bungsu, bocah itu hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan dan rasa sesal saat mendapati sang hyung yang kini juga tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat Kyuhyun benci.

Meski begitu saat pandangan keduanya saling beradu untuk beberapa detik soo Hyun mencoba menyunggingkan senyum pada si bungsu dan itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, bocah itu tak kuasa menahan kesedihan dan juga rasa bersalahnya karena tanpa seijin sang hyung dia membongkar dan mengorek kebenaran tentang siapa Soo Hyun.

Leeteuk dan Yesung hanya bisa diam di tempat mereka berdiri, keduanya tau ini masalah keluarga tapi melihat keadaan Soo Hyun dan juga Kyuhyun mereka merasa tak tega. Apalagi dengan kondisi Soo Hyun yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Meski rencana nya dan Kyuhyun meleset tapi itu tak sepenuhnya meleset. Lagipula memang sudah seharusnya masalah ini di selesaikan, meski cara yang mereka lakukan sedikit frontal. Tapi ini sudah lebih baik daripada rencana awal yang di usulkan oleh Kyuhyun. Meskipun akhirnya jadi seperti apa yang kini Leeteuk lihat saat ini.

Soo Hyun akhirnya ingat dengan sosok yang tadi mengaku sebagai ayah kandung nya, mata itu, pandangan teduh itu, dan semua yang ada pada pria itu sama persis dengan sosok yang dulu sering menemaninya di panti. Sosok paman dermawan yang selalu memberinya permen coklat, sosok yang pernah di impikan oleh Soo Hyun untuk menjadi ayahnya. Dan nyata nya dia memang ayah kandungnya sendiri, sosok yang tak pernah di lihatnya hingga saat ini sosok yang ingin ditemuinya dulu, kini ada di depan matanya dan nyata.

Flashback

"_Soo-ah, lihat apa yang ahjushi bawa untukmu?" kata seorang pria pada Soo Hyun kecil yang saat itu tengah asyik dengan buku tulis di depannya._

_Senyum tersungging di bibir Soo Hyun saat ia melihat sosok yang kini duduk di _

"_apa kau sedang belajar?" Tanya sang paman seraya mengangsurkan sebungkus besar permen coklat yang tadi ia bawa di depan Soo Hyun_

"_hem.." Soo Hyun menjawab dengan anggukan seraya menutup buku yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengerjakan PR yang di berikan oleh Suster Hwang. " gumawo ahjushi"_

" _sudahlah, bukan nya paman pernah berjanji padamu, setiap paman datang, paman akan bawakan kau permen coklat kalau kau mau menjadi anak yang baik dan rajin."_

_Soo Hyun reflek menutup matanya saat tangan besar itu mengelus surai hitam di kepala mungilnya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman saat tangan itu menyentuh kepalanya, seperti inikah rasanya tangan ayah? Soo Hyun membatin seraya menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh sang paman dermawan itu._

_Sang paman yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, sang paman pun nyatanya tengah membayangkan bila Soo Hyun adalah anak kandungnya. Saat sang paman pertama kali melihat Soo Hyun ia merasa seperti memiliki hubungan yang membuatnya tak paham padahal sebelumnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan bocah itu tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya merasakan kalau bocah itu ada ikatan batin yang kuat dengan nya, maka dari itu ia mulai sering datang ke panti itu hanya untuk sekedar melihat Soo Hyun dan membawakan nya permen coklat yang menjadi kesukaan si bocah._

Soo Hyun tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu yang jelas beberapa detik setelah ia mendengar pengakuan dari pria itu, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri yang luar biasa reflek Soo Hyun mencengkram dada nya tapi rupanya rasa sakit itu kian menjadi hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya hingga hampir jatuh, Untung Yesung dan Leeteuk dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Soo Hyun hingga tak sampai jatuh membentur lantai. Dan orang-orang yang ada di ruang itu seketika menghambur menghampiri Soo Hyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Nyomya Kim hanya bisa melihat itu tanpa bisa berkata apapun karena kaget dan shock karena pengakuan Young Jun yang tak pernah ia sangka itu.

Selain itu rasa bersalah yang kini menghantuinya karena sudah membenci keponakan nya sendiri padahal ia tahu kalau bocah itu sebenarnya tak tahu menahu dengan masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan ibu bocah itu. Tapi entah kenapa saat Nyonya Kim melihat wajah Soo Hyun rasa benci yang ia rasa kan pada ibu sang bocah langsung meluap pada bocah itu.

Dan kini melihat keadaan Soo Hyun yang seperti itu Nyonya Kim benar-benar menyesal dengan tindakan bodoh nya selama ini pada Soo Hyun.

Kini yang ada di ruang keluarga itu hanya ada Nyonya dan Tuan Kim, karena yang lain pergi ke kamar Soo Hyun menunggu dan melihat keadaan bocah itu yang tengah di periksa oleh dokter Soo Man yang tadi langsung ditelpon oleh Kangin.

" Soo Hyun baik-baik saja kan? Anak itu tidak akan mati kan?" racauan itu terus menerus keluar dari bibir Nyonya Kim yang tak hentinya gemetar.

" ak…. Aku… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada nya"

" it… itu semua karena perempuan itu, kalau saja….. kalau saja dia tidak menipu ku saat itu…"

Tuan Kim hanya diam mendengarkan itu, beliau tahu saat ini istrinya itu butuh teman untuk mencurahkan apa yang dia pendam selama ini. Tuan Kim juga tahu sekarang bukanlah saat nya untuk saling menyalahkan atas apa yang pernah terjadi dulu. Meski nyatanya tanpa itu pun Nyonya Kim sudah mendapatkan apa yang memang pantas ia dapatkan atas semua tindakannya pada Soo Hyun.

Tuan Kim terus memeluk istrinya yang tengah meracau, dengan sabar beliau berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang tengah larut dengan rasa bersalah pada sang cucu ponakan. Semoga setelah ini Nyonya Kim tak lagi menaruh kebencian nya pada Soo Hyun karena bocah itu memang tak seharus nya di benci karena kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh sang ibu.

Kangin langsung memberondong dokter Soo Man begitu beliau selesai memeriksa Soo Hyun, sementara itu Yeon Ra langsung menghampiri putranya yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dengan lembut Yeon Ra membelai surai sang putra. Dengan tangis yang membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau hyungnya akan melakukan hal itu, padahal ia sudah berusaha mengelabuhinya tapi perhitungan nya kali ini meleset dan membuat hyung nya jadi seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh pada akhirnya kenyataan ini pasti akan terbongkar juga suatu saat nanti.

Tapi bukan seperti ini yang dia harap kan, melihat hyung nya seperti ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Kalau tahu akhirnya begini lebih baik ia tak tahu saja tentang rahasia hyung nya itu. Tapi pada kenyataan nya meski Kyuhyun tak ingin mengetahui rahasia itu tapi nyatanya dia malah mengetahui semuanya.

" ku mohon maafkan Kyunie, hyung" batin Kyuhyun, " kalau saja… kalau saja saat itu Kyu tidak menemukan surat adopsi itu…" air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan nya kini akhirnya meluncur bebas membasahi wajah pucat Kyuhyun, bocah itu sampai tak menyadari jika sang hyung yang sudah sadar tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Bahkan saat Yesung memanggilnya pun Kyuhyun tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri di sisi ranjang Soo Hyun. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk meraih lengan nya, Kyuhyun baru menolehkan kepalanya pada namja yang sudah dianggapnya hyung itu.

" semua nya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang," dengan lembut Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak focus meski mata nya menatap Leeteuk. " kau sudah malakukan apa yang kau bisa Kyu, lagi pula hyung mu juga tak akan menyalahkan apa yang tadi kau lakukan."

" bahkan dia berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantunya untuk itu," detik berikutnya setelah Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah karena rasa lega dan bersalah yang ia rasakan. Soo Hyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lemah kepada Leeteuk yang terus memeluk Kyuhyun yang tengah menumpahkan perasaan nya.

Entah apa yang dibisikkan oleh Leeteuk di telinga Kyuhyun hingga anak itu seketika menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat tidur Soo Hyun, dan perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur hyung nya. Dengan mata sembab dia menatap hyung nya yang juga tengah melihatnya, Kyuhyun berusaha memperlihatkan senyum nya pada sang hyung meski pun dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi dengan sisa air mata tapi senyum itu kian merekah saat Soo Hyun membalasnya dengan senyum meski pun tampak seperti ringisan karena menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di sisi yang masih kosong ditempat tidur Soo Hyun, dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangan sang hyung memastikan kalau tangan itu masih hangat. Kyuhyun kemudian menempelkan tangan hyungnya ke sisi wajahnya, melihat kelakukan dongsaengnya itu membuat Soo Hyun kembali tersenyum. Kebiasaan yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan jika ia meresa bersalah pada hyung nya.

" Soo-ah, jangan tinggalkan Oemma nde?" Yeon Ra langsung mendekap Soo Hyun ketika mendapati sang putra membuka mata.

" nde, Oemma" meski terdengar lemah tapi Yeon Ra masih bisa mendengarnya dan itu membuat air mata Yeon Ra kembali menetes

" jangan tinggalkan Kyunie juga ya hyung, Kyunie janji akan selalu menuruti apa yang Soo hyung bilang, Kyunie janji tidak akan nakal lagi, Kyunie mohon "

" aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, karena tempat ku adalah di sini di dekat kalian"

" Soo Hyun-ah, putra Oemma"

" hyungie…"

Yeon Ra dan Kyuhyun bersamaan memeluk Soo Hyun meski tak terlalu erat karena mereka tahu kondisi Soo Hyun masih belum stabil dan karena itu mereka tak ingin membuat Soo Hyun sesak napas.

Kangin dan Young Jun hanya bisa saling pandang saat melihat adegan di dalam kamar Soo Hyun, meski kekhawatiran masih mereka rasakan tapi setidaknya melihat Soo Hyun yang sudah sadar sedikit membuat mereka lega. Young Jun sendiri meski ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan sang putra tapi melihat kondisi Soo Hyun saat ini membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk itu. Meski Kangin sudah memberinya ijin tapi Young Jun tak ingi memaksakan keinginan nya itu. Sudah bisa melihat putranya lagi saja ia sudah merasa bersyukur.

" Kangi-ah….!" Panggil Young Jun saat mereka hendak melihat keadaan Soo Hyun.

" nde Hyung?"

Belum sempat Yeong Jun melanjutkan pertanyaan nya ponsel di dalam saku celananya berdering, betapa terkejutnya Young Jun saat melihat ID yang muncul di screen ponselnya. Kangin yang penasaran langsung menghampiri Young Jun, Kangin tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres saat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Tapi Kangin tak ingin menyela saat Young Jun menjawap panggilan itu.

" _apa kau sudah bertemu dengan anak mu, Tuan Bae?" _ Tanya suara dari ujung line telepon Young Jun

" kau? Apa yang kau ingin kan sebenarnya dari ku?"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang yang membuat Young Jun hampir tak bisa mengendalikan rasa marahnya, saat ia mengenali sang penelpon. Dan itu membuat Kangin semakin penasaran dengan sosok yang kini tengah menelpon Young Jun, Kangin tahu ini pasti ada hubungan nya dengan masalah yang tengah terjadi di keluarganya saat ini. dengan perasaan was-was Kangin terus menyimak apa yang dibicarakan oleh Young Jun dan sang penelpon misterius itu.

Maka dengan isyarat Kangin memeberi tahu Young Jun untuk pindak ke ruang kerjanya yang aga jauh dari kamar kedua putra nya agar pembicaraan mereka tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

Begitu keduanya berada di dalam ruang, Kangin langsung mengunci pintu agar tak ada yang masuk. Dan Young Jun langsung meloudspaker pembicaraan nya agar Kangin bisa ikut mendengarkan.

" _aku harap kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhirmu ini sebelum kau kehilangan putra mu untuk yang kedua kalinya Tuan Bae!"_

kangin langsung menatap Young Jun yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan tapi kedua nya berusaha untuk tetap focus pada sang penelpon.

" _hanya kali ini saja aku mau memberimu kesempatan, jadi manfaatkan lah itu dengan baik sebelum kau menyesal, Tuan Bae Young Jun?"_

Mendengar itu Kangin langsung meluapkan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya, sementara itu Young Jun hanya terdiam seraya terus memandangi ponsel nya yang ada di atas meja kerja Kangin.

Sepertinya rasa lega yang tadi sempat mereka rasakan harus kembali tertelan oleh rasa khawatir, kenapa harus putra mereka yang menanggung semua beban itu, baik Kangin ataupun Young Jun benar-benar tak rela jika hal buruk ini terus menghampiri putra sulung mereka. Soo Hyun tak seharusnya mengalami hal buruk ini, karena itu keduanya berjanji dalam hati masing-masing akan melindungi Soo Hyun dengan cara apapun yang mereka bisa.

The End


End file.
